St Benet's Academy
by Michelle Vasquez
Summary: She felt guilty for choosing this place so far away from our home or the home we used to have back in Montana, but its ok that's the life we left behind now we get a fresh new start a new beginning. Something in me was telling me that were really going to make this our home and good things will come out of us being here. Little did I know that what I was saying would come to be.
1. Chapter 1 St Benet's Academy

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor will I ever own VA all rights belong to the fabulous Richelle Mead! This is my second fanfic and I hope you guys do enjoy it and maybe you can also check out my other story its HoN so check it out if you want!**

**This story will be based on the accident but it was an accident that they had with Aundrey but Lissa's parent's weren't involved. Hence why they sent the girls to a new place because they new they were being ridiculed at school. **

**Chapter 1: United Kingdom**

Lissa's POV

We just landed in Cambridge this is new start for Rose and I after what happened back home in the accident with my brother, Mom and Dad decided it would be best to for us to start new and fresh after all kids at school where saying we were drunk when in reality we were the one's hit by a drunk driver so we came to the UK while my poor brother is in a special facility to walk again he was hit head on while Rose and I got away with just bumps and bruises. We got away with it while my brother did not he has to go through rehab to get better while we walked to mere scratches.

After the accident when we returned to St. Vlads. We were being ridiculed our peers were lashing out at us that we partied and drived home drunk when it was just the complete opposite we couldn't take it anymore hell Rose and I couldn't take it. I couldn't put my best friend through this Rose made sure that I was ok but its not like I could do much to make sure that she was spirit really does have its limits.

Anyway I decided to go to the other side of the world with absolutely no protest from Rose she's the greatest friend I could ever wish for but I consider her my sister I think were on the same page we'd do just about anything for each other that's why I do as much as I can to build a fortune for Rose so she never has to go without she think's she's saving up for a car but in reality it's beyond that she could buy a whole island if she wanted to, but that's one secret of mine that I have to keep it was a deal I made with the devil…lol just kidding it was a deal I made with Abe Mazur Rose's father he and I have been doing this for Rose for a while she also thinks that Abe's dweebs sneak in the school to put an envelope of cash in her locker but it's me I have a debt to pay an endless one and I don't mind at all I feel better because I know she can buy the things she wants and needs without feeling guilty but she also doesn't splurge the way I do she saves a lot.

"Rose you ok?" I'm sorry I made you come here I wish I'd ask you where you wanted to go I'm so selfish Rose and I'm sorry about that. She didn't answer right away, but when she did I was almost jumping with excitement!

"It's ok Liss really I like it here it's nice and different and new this will be good for us a new Academy a new and fresh start for the both of us god knows we need it."

"Welcome to St. Benet's Academy!" I said we were finally here it was midnight and student's where still in class we start tomorrow yay!

"Liss this place is amazing whoa and beautiful I've never seen anything like this place before I'm really going to like it here liss something about this place tells me that I will or more like we will…you did a great job in choosing this place really you did thank you."

"Rose no need to thank me were in this together you know that we may just be the two of us but were like the three musketeers All for one and One for all that wont ever change!"

As were headed inside the headmaster was already waiting for our arrival she welcomed us with open arms because she did see our transcripts and let me tell you they are the shit showed her we take pride in academics even though I have to push Rose a little but in the end she pulls through with more than I expect and I'm so forever in her debt!

But someone caught my eye he was very dashing tall dark hair and eyes that can just make any girl drown in he gave me a warm smile then the headmistress rushed us in her office. We got our schedule and since we arrived past 1 the headmistress told us to just settle into the dorm and our luggage would be there waiting for us to unpack.

Rose just smiles at me as we head into the dorms our stuff is already inside… the rooms here are gigantic they even have their own bathrooms and its all luxury glass shower and everything strange how everywhere you go is different.

I LIKE IT!

**Rose POV**

Lissa's been stressing over the fact that were moving to the other side of the world frankly I don't care really she might think that I do but I don't we've been through enough god does he know we had to get away from St. Vlads it was the best decision that the Dragomirs made for us especially for Lissa she took it pretty hard though she try's to suppress it but I know better than that heck I know her better than that Lissa is she great person I have ever known so selfless putting everyone else's needs before hers… she's the best friend I'm glad to call her my BFF she's pure and loving and I have to take care of her I have to it's my Destiny!

**They Come First! She Comes First!**

I think I'm going to like it here it's different than back home in Montana where were secluded from the outside world, but here were not people know of this Academy as the most prestigious school in this region well in fact it is, but people are so oblivious to the reality as to why their precious kids can't get into the Academy to begin with and first one is it's infestation of nothing but vampires and two being theirs us the Dhampir's the one's that have to train to protect them to be their Guardians this is what I've been working for and three the fact that school hours are at night which they find quite cool so I hear.

I spaced out as Lissa spoke for the first time since we first got on this stupid plain.

"Rose are you ok?" I'm sorry I made you come here I wish I'd ask you where you wanted to go I'm so selfish Rose and I'm sorry about that. She didn't answer right away, but when she did I was almost jumping with excitement!

"It's ok Liss really I like it here it's nice and different and new this will be good for us a new Academy a new and fresh start for the both of us god knows we need it."

"Welcome to St. Benet's Academy!" I said we were finally here it was midnight and student's where still in class we start tomorrow yay!

"Liss this place is amazing whoa and beautiful I've never seen anything like this place before I'm really going to like it here liss something about this place tells me that I will or more like we will…you did a great job in choosing this place really you did thank you."

"Rose no need to thank me were in this together you know that we may just be the two of us but were like the three musketeers All for one and One for all that wont ever change!"

She felt guilty for choosing this place so far away from our home or the home we used to have back in Montana, but its ok that's the life we left behind now we get a fresh new start a new beginning. Something in me was telling me that were really going to make this our home and good things will come out of us being here.

_Little did I know that what I was saying would come to be the truth_.

We finally got to the Academy and the headmaster was already waiting for us she walked us into school grounds students are everywhere just staring at us but then again they are staring at a Princess after all as we were walking into her office I saw someone catch her eyes he was very dashing tall with dark hair gorgeous blue eyes yup her type of guy but then we were ushered into her office and he disappeared.

**Christian's POV**

I saw the most beautiful girl I've ever seen she was with her friend beautiful too but not as much as her who was she we didn't get any news about any new students coming out of the states I could tell they weren't from around here. I lived here all my life and where the only Academy in Cambridge this place is exclusive to our kind there are other Academy's but their in the outskirts of the city and not our territory.

Anyway I have to know her I have to find out who she is the guys are going to flip when I tell them.

**Ok cliffie I know sucks right but if you review and you like it I will continue from Christians POV I have so many ideas for this story and I hope you guys like them I'm going to spice it up a bite all the Characters we know and love will be in this story but if you like and review this chapter I will post the other up soon so I wanna see some reviews if theirs something you want me to add or take out or whatever** **let me know and I will do my best and I'll include the your name with the inspiration. **


	2. Chapter 2 The Angel and her friend!

**Ok I want to dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer Jessica Ozera thank you…you made my night. So here it is Chapter 2 and my promise kept with Christians POV! **

**Enjoy and review. **

**Chapter 2 The Angel and her friend!**

**Christian's POV**

I saw the most beautiful girl I've ever seen she was with her friend beautiful too but not as much as her who was she we didn't get any news about any new students coming out of the states I could tell they weren't from around here. I lived here all my life and where the only Academy in Cambridge this place is exclusive to our kind there are other Academy's but their in the outskirts of the city and not our territory.

Anyway I have to know her I have to find out who she is the guys are going to flip when I tell them.

As I ran to the dorms I ran into Sydney…Oh hey Syd I told her she looked at me weary she always does like if she knows I'm up too something which in fact I am, but I swear its nothing bad but I guess from the look on my face she must be suspicious of me but I brushed it off.

"Hello to you too cowboy where are you off too in this fine young night? Uh my room where else could I go it's almost curfew anyway where's Adrian and the guys I have something to tell my cousins. Their in your room where else would they be? Oh yeah right duh…Sorry Syd I said. Its okay you look like you saw a ghost! No Syd no it's the total opposite I saw the most beautiful angel in the world. Angel sure yeah right you never refer to a girl as an angel you refer to them as a piece of meat. Sage come on a guy could change maybe she can change me…_her eyes her beautiful lush golden blond hair her ruby red lips god I want to kiss those lips but never was I going to admit that to Sydney. _You change no way players don't change never…Sydney are you forgetting Adrian he changed didn't he out of love for you… you changed him see I can hope I'm not a lost cause I can fall in love and be with her."

_Ok fine he had a point who am I to judge Chris Ozera he was right and he made his point very clear he could in fact change for a girl he could potentially fall in love with yet I'm finding it hard to believe. _

I ran off as she got lost in her thoughts to my dorm room where I knew I would find my cousins were not blood cousins or anything like that but we were raised like brothers since our childhood so we refer to each other as cousins Mason, Adrian, Dimitri, and myself were raised by my aunt Tasha she loves us like if were her kids and we love her like a mother after all she was the only mother we ever truly had our parents are to busy running countries of their own while we run the most prestigious school in the UK our great grand parent's were the founders of this Academy. I finally busted into my room as the guys all flinched and looked ready to attack again here things are different we train too not with just our magic we have to take martial arts of any kind here its mandatory.

"Guys chill it's only me… Ozera don't you ever ever do that again Dimitri hissed at me and barred his fangs in my face damn he was fast was right in my face then and there…Sorry guys chill I have some news." I said excitedly.

"Spill Ozera before I knock your ass on the ground for scaring this shit out of us. Dimitri retorted. Again sorry bout that I didn't mean it, but I came as soon as I could then I bumped into Syd and we talked for like five minutes then I got away from her and ran here. Ok then so spit it out already what this news that has you all jumpy it was Mason who spoke while Adrian just watched me with amusement all over his face…_hmm Sydney did change him for the better I like this Adrian. _

"Guys I saw an Angel!"

"WHAT!" They all said together

"Did I just hear Christian Ozera call a girl and Angel?" Adrian said.

"Yes and yes she's an angel that fell from heaven god she's so beautiful glowing like the sun so full of life." I said

"Christian plz you sound like an idiot…Mason said and do you know how ridiculous that analogy sounds she's glowing like the sun yet we live in the dark we can't even be in the sun its irritating."

Mason had a point but it felt so right to say it and I surely meant it I mean what I said I mean every word of it she's and angel and she shall be my Angel!

**Mason's POV **

Christian was talking madness and we all knew it heck he probably knows it but I cant help but think that their has to be something about her that captivated him its hard to fall in love I get that were not lucky like Adrian he found his better half the part of him that has always been missing and I'm happy for him I truly am, but I also envy his relationship with Sydney she's amazing and she loves him with all her heart they both do.

I want a love like theirs!

"Mason snap out of it hello…Huh what…what I do…well nothing your just lost in space what's the deal man?" Dimitri said

"I was just thinking that we haven't found love yet Adrian has what does he have that we don't? I said

For one I'm a charmer how could my Sydney not fall for me my good looks my hair and eyes guys come on she tells me all the time.

"Enough Ivashkov let him be he doesn't need you to bring his hopes down" Dimitri said to him.

"Thanks man."

"No problem." He said and gave me a slap on my back.

_Dimitri is good he deserves love too he's always put himself after other's especially us he was always there like a true brother for us three taking care of us when Tasha wasn't around…us first him last always. I hope he finds his love so she could care for him in the way he needs. _As I was coming back to my current situation I just remembered he never told us who she was.

"So Christian who was this Angel you saw fall from heaven." (Pun very much intended)

"Well I don't know Asana hurried them into her office and closed the door behind the girls." Christian said.

"Wait did you say girls how many were their?" I said

"Just the Angel and her beautiful friend who was tanned with long dark hair that reaches her waist chocolate brown eyes and let me say if looks could kill I would have died right then and there she was sending me daggers with her eyes she must be very protective of my angel."

_So then two girls hmm interesting if the "Angel" falls for Christian than maybe she could hook me up with her friend._

Dimitri and Adrian just chuckled.

"Don't even think about it Ashford let her be if she's yours to love then she will come if not let her be. Dimitri said.

_What is it with him and last names today he never regards us by our last names never_.

"Ok but can a guy fight for a lady?"

"Of course he can but if it's not meant to be no need to get ugly that's not the way Tasha taught us."

_He was right that's not the way she taught us heck what the hell am I saying I can get any girl I want and I have I had many girls we all have we just haven't gotten one that we couldn't have… yet Adrian got her. _

**Here endith chapter 2 hope you guys enjoyed it I tried to be in the mind of these guys I found it quite funny but anyway here they will be known as players but each one will turn slowly hope you enjoyed it I'm going to start to type chapter three I want to see some reviews if I get a handful I'll put it up too. **


	3. Chapter 3 The Guy with the Piercing Gaze

**Ok so it seems I'm gaining some new followers thank you for following my story this means a lot to me since this is my only story that people are reading makes me sad you guys haven't given my HoN a chance but anyway please review and I want to know what you guys think so far but in this chapter it will be Rose and Lissa's POV I may add Christians in the end, but let's see how the girls talk about the gorgeous Christian Ozera. Oh and in case you're confused the Italics are their inner thoughts and turmoil so I'm just clearing that up just in case **

**Chapter 3 The guy with the piercing gaze**

**Lissa's POV**

"Rose did you see him wasn't he just dashing I mean I've seen a lot of good looking guys but Rose seriously the way he looked at me felt like he could see my soul the eyes that saw deeper than just my pretty face."

"Liss really come on that guy you can do so much better than him."

"Typical Rose Hathaway attitude Rose please don't be that way remember what you said that you felt really good about being here and making this place our home what if what you said is coming true…what if we meet these really great guys and we fall in love here that would be wonderful Rose I never had someone who truly loved me he played me Rose and my heart shattered."

"I know liss and I'm sorry that's why I ripped his head off. He was going to hurt you and I couldn't let that happen I seriously thought I was going to lose my best friend that night, but then I remembered what Lord Dragomir said to me one day he said to protect you at all cost that whatever would happen after he would take care of it and he did."

"Rose I know that you would do anything to keep me safe and I'm eternally grateful for you saving my life, but never in a million years did I ever think that Lex was going to turn Strigoi that hurt me but what hurt me the most was his bites all over my body my blood pouring out of them I thought I was going to die but you saved me from him."

"Its ok Liss I did what any Guardian would do I got rid of the threat I really thought Lex loved you I really did I never thought he would use you to turn strig maybe deep down he did, but made the wrong choice.

"No Rose I lost all hope that he loved me when was draining me of my blood I understand it had to be done he had to be eliminated it."

_I just hope that someone can love me but for real no lies just the truth that's all I want that's all I ever so wish for he doesn't have to royal or rich I don't need all that for god sakes I just need somebody to love_.

"Liss no need to worry about that I have a feeling you'll find you're Prince Charming and it may very well be that dark brooding guy that caught your eye."

"Right him those beautiful eyes I totally forgot about him those eyes that look deep into my soul. Rose do you really think I have a chance with him I don't even know him he doesn't even know who the heck I am."

"Well that won't be a problem here because we have computers and this school just so happens to have a website with all its students' information extra curricular activities everything so we can get on the web and find out who the guy with piercing gaze is."

"Rose no it's wrong to even do that besides wont we have to look for the year he's in and we don't even know it."

"Its fine I have a feeling that he's in ours."

"Oh yeah and how do you suppose that huh were new here they don't know us and we don't know them."

"Liss relax okay I just have a feeling in my gut and I'm going with it okay now shush so I can concentrate."

**ROSE POV **

_Boy did I need to concentrate if I was going to find the guy with the piercing gaze the eyes that could see into your soul Pffft as if but I need information on him or rather Lissa does we need to know who she can possibly be falling for._

"Rose are you sure we should be doing this besides this feel so wrong on so many levels I feel like were prodding on someone that we don't even know and what if I don't like who he is."

_As she was talking to me I could feel her nerves this bond thing is weird it's a one way trip for me yay. _

"Yes Lissa its totally fine besides its an open website to the students about the whole school including its history and founders and extra curricular activities it says so right here on our schedule besides aren't you curious as too who he is and all his business."

"Of course I am but I'm also afraid of what we'll find out."

"Its ok liss I'm here for you think positive maybe he's looking for his real Princess and he just hasn't found her yet."

_I know I may potentially be giving my best friend to much hope, but I know she's been longing for someone to truly love her the way she deserves and I can just hope that she may find it here and may find it with him and that's why we have too snoop around_.

_After Lissa got her feelings out and her point across me being me I did what she did not I pulled up into the schools website and boy did this school have a lot of stuff going on starting with that guy his picture among other's were the first on top of the page_.

"Liss I hate to break it to you but your dark mysterious man has quite a reputation around her among his pack of friends."

"What's that suppose to mean Rose?"

"Well it means that him along with his friends that hmm how can I out this they are not "girlfriend" material. And their rich filthy rich this school has four founding father's and its strange their not related in anyway but they call themselves cousins since like the beginning of our kind."

"So what are the founding father's names then?" She asked me with so much surprise.

"Okay hold on give me sec…It says I'm not getting first names just the first letter but their W. Ivashkov, D. Belikov, C. Ozera, and last but not least R. Ashford." Okay so their royal then all of them really so is this some type of sacred little club or what? It says their close maybe that's why they call themselves cousins I don't know they don't elaborate on them, but they do say their great great great great grandfathers were close as well this school goes back five generations and their reputations precede those of their grandfathers.

"Great more royal pains in the butt Rose if I thought my chances were slim now their slim to none."

"Don't talk like that Lissa Dragomir when have you ever given up that's not your style you never give up besides you never know he could change for love it says so right here his cousin Adrian Ivashkov fell in love and he's happy he was worst out of the four of them."

"Really Rose you think he could what else does it say about his cousin?"

"Hmm that she's human actually and she's an alchemist but what is one of her kind doing here in an infested Vampire Academy?"

"Rose you know how I hate the V word."

"I know sorry." Oopsi

"Maybe they let her be here but that's strange their only use is to cover up our tracts and process our history."

"That's crazy Liss I've never seen one her people before I mean I did once sort of eavesdropped when your dad was talking to a man about Lex, but never in a million years did I ever think he would be talking to an alchemist they seriously don't take our shit lightly they are some what repulsed by us even by Dhampir's they think were the abomination…right when were the ones that don't need blood for sustenance."

"Rose please that's enough."

"Sorry sorry my bad I didn't mean it like that I'm just stating the truth he really must of owed your dad to keep what I did hush hush cuz he got rid of Lex in the blink of an eye with a weird potion thinggie."

"Rose you didn't tell me this why would you keep such a thing from me."

"I know Liss and I'm sorry but I thought it was better if you didn't know besides I really didn't want my brain being brainwashed by them I've heard stories about them and I don't need them messing with my head trust me they are scary people even if their human."

"Still doesn't explain how she's here and how a Moroi could fall for someone like her."

"Lissa don't be so harsh we don't know their story besides what if something happened her that she needed to be here and they just happen to fall in love…stupid of me to think like that but it could happen."

"Your right Rose how about we give this a break and we go work out a little besides we still have an hour and a half until curfew we could use a stress relief."

_Whoa I like the sound of that ok then let's get changed and let off some steam I could use a work out. And with that we were off and little did I know I was going to meet a god and Lissa her guy with the piercing gaze._

_I was hitting some dummies while Lissa was running on the treadmill I was quiet a little too quiet that's not like Liss and I to just have uncomfortable silence._

"What is it Liss what's bothering you come on you can't lie to me I can feel it just tell me."

"Rose I was thinking about what you said you know about the guy with the piercing gaze?

"You're still going to call him that after we already know his name."

"I can't help it Rose his eyes felt like they could see my soul."

"Yeah yeah I know you said that already like maybe fifty times."

"I can't take my mind away from those eyes and his smile that warm genuine smile."

"Maybe we should look for him so you guys can get to know each other?"

"Rose that would be so awkward he doesn't know me."

"Maybe he can't take his mid off you too you never."

"But Rose!"

"Liss shush I think someone's here I feel like were being watched."

"Rose don't be ridiculous were safe here."

"Liss that's not what I mean someone is being a peeping tom."

Stay back Liss k I'll take care of them. Hey whose there show yourself no harm will come to you if you show your face now and back the fuck off.

"Language Rose please."

"Sorry Mom"

"Rose!"

_And there he was a god in all his glory with the guy with the piercing gaze._

**Dimitri's POV**__

_Mason beat's himself up enough as it is for Adrian to add to his inner beating he knows we envy his love for Sydney we've all had our share of heart break and we've done some heart breaking our selves and I admit that I own up to my mistakes because that's how Tasha taught us to man up to our mistakes and learn from them I vowed to never fall in love but something in me was stirring they way Christian talked about his "Angel" and her friend she sound beautiful a man can only hope. I need to blow off steam I may as well just ask Christian to come a long and be my spotter._

"Chris would you like to be my spotter I need to blow off some steam."

"Sure I could use some stress relief myself."

_Good at least he agreed to go with me I had to ask him that way it didn't look suspicious to my other cousins and so he could tell me more about the girl with the chocolate brown eyes. We changed and ran to the work out center the cold air felt nice on my skin and I just have this need to punch something but then I stopped in my tracks when I heard voices. _

"Christian be quite shush don't you hear that."

"Hear what?"

"Theirs someone in the workout center."

"Girls…?"

"Yes you moron girls but those voices I'm not familiar with their new!"

"The new girls… yesss god I want to see her."

"Christian be quiet."

"Why?"

"So we can hear what their saying."

"Sneaky I like that."

"Yeah thought so."

"Oh shit they heard us or at least one of them did but how?"

_Fuck she sound pissed they know someone's around and now she's yelling for us to show our selves great that was the last thing I needed_.

"What do we do..?" Christian said

"We show our selves and tell them we didn't mean to frighten them. On a count of one…two...three."

"Sorry ladies we mean no harm we just came for a work out ourselves we didn't know anyone else would be around especially not beautiful ladies like your selves." I said to the beautiful girl with the chocolate brown eyes standing defensively in front of her friend.

**Cliffie time yeah I know sorry but my laptop is running out of battery and it needs to charge so I'm going to let it be for a while review and tell me what you think guys I need to see some reviews. So please R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4 The Girl with the Chocolate Br

**Author's Note:**

**I felt bad for leaving it the way I did and thought I'd compensate you guys with the next chapter I got a question and to answer it the boys are all royal and Moroi hence why in the last chappie Dimitri bared his fangs at Christian as of right now Rose is our only Dhampir and the boys were raised by Tasha while their parent's run their countries as the story progresses each one will reveal his or her story in the mean while just enjoy and R&R please I'd very much appreciate it ok enough of my babble. **

**Chapter 4 The Girl with the Chocolate brown eyes:**

**Dimitri's POV**

_This was not what I was expecting Christian said she was beautiful, but never did I imagine that she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, but for some reason I had a feeling that she was going to be a hard little cookie the way she held herself in front of her friend made me realize that she is not like the other girls…she's loyal and she takes things very seriously when it comes to her best friend she gave off an impression that I still can't shake off and she means business as well as tough. It's going to be hard for me to pursue her with all that inner strength she bears. Strength that I don't mind very much of it's the inner pride that's going to be a pain in my ass to crack. _

"Sorry ladies we mean no harm we just came for a work out ourselves we didn't know anyone else would be around especially not beautiful ladies like your selves." I said to the beautiful girl with the chocolate brown eyes standing defensively in front of her friend.

"Well for starters you could have just presented yourselves like gentleman." She said to me.

_Oh god her voice is like music to my ears and I can't help but look at those chocolate brown eyes. _

"Hello is anyone there." She said to me.

"Sorry my lady I am Dimitri Belikov and this is my cousin Christian Ozera."

"Pleased to meat your acquaintance I'm Rose Hathaway and this is my best friend Princess Lissa Dragomir."

"Hello and sorry for intruding we did not know we were in the presence of a Princess and her protector." _We shook hands while I noticed how Christian and Lissa were staring at each other in a complete and utter daze that suited them quite nicely for two people that are complete strangers to each other, but who am I to judge an instant connection._

"That's alright we were just leaving." She directed her answer to me once again.

"No please stay." I grabbed her arm instinct took over me as they were walking past us I didn't know if it was a good thing I did that but she didn't pull away I took it as a good sign.

_As she was acknowledging my statement I took the liberty to check her out a little wow did she have an amazing body she was not Moroi skinny but that is not a look suited for a beautiful young woman like her I like the way she's curvaceous in all the right places and her beautiful long hair that she wore in a high pony tai and much like her friend wearing a similar outfit simple black yoga shorts and a black and pink sports bra that very much complemented her skin tone. I was taking in her outstanding beauty breathlessly._

"Thank you I guess we will stay. Is that ok with you Liss are you tired because if you are we can go back to the dorm and get you a snack? No Rose I'm fine actually this is healthy right to get some exercise. Yes Liss but don't over do it k that's not healthy either. So it's okay for you to do it, but not me. Liss I didn't mean for you to get upset I just don't want you to pass out okay."

"Ladies please no need to get feisty. We shall leave if were not wanted here." I said to both of them.

"Sorry we just get into a tussle sometimes Rose can be very over bearing her reputation precedes her." The pretty blond said.

"Right well good thing we ran into you ladies my cousin here has been rather infatuated by you lady Dragomir would you like to speak to him for a moment maybe exchange numbers or something that way he can stop pestering us about how your presence here has caused him a stir."

_She didn't answer me right away, but I could tell by the way she was looking at Christian that my words caught her off guard she wasn't expecting that he would feel the same way she did about him and that is the beauty of love at first sight. They fell for each other and hard because all they were doing was just staring at one another in complete adoration. Until the girl with the chocolate brown eyes ruined their moment. _

"Earth to Lissa…hello sorry to interrupt this staring contest, but Dimitri just asked you a simple question are you going to bloody answer him or not?"

"Sorry and yes um Christian would you like too meet tomorrow after last period in the garden?"

_Christian being oblivious to her answer was just there standing like an idiot while she was waiting for his reply. _

"Christian the lady just asked if you'd like to chat tomorrow in the garden. Are you going to accept?" I asked him.

"Sorry yes of course I'd very much love that."

_And with that they exchanged numbers and they ran off to their dorms with cheerful whispers. _

"Christian man was she beautiful I can certainly agree with that because she most certainly was."

"Don't tell me you like the new girl?" He said

"Well I don't know about that just yet, but she has this radiance about her a light form within that most certainly makes her shine."

"Since when have you become such a sap?"

"What are you talking about Ozera I have always been a sap you guys just have never been there to witness it."

"Good point we have not, but didn't we discuss my "Angels" friend not that long ago or should I say you discussed it with Mase about the whole if she's yours to love she will come if not let her be thing." He said to me sarcastically.

"Your right brother I did, but he has not met her and I have and besides I think I may have just made a great first impression. She did not break my gaze at all."

"I know I noticed too but not much since I was too busy staring at the eyes of my Angel."

"Touché I saw that too and to tell you the truth you looked like a total idiot you didn't even answer when she spoke did you freeze or what that's so unlike you."

**Christian POV **

_He was so right that was so unlike me, but I just don't want to admit it to him just yet, but I think they call this love at first sight never in my life did I ever experience something like this and nor did I think I ever would, but theirs something about her that makes me want to love her and hold her in my arms. _

"Christian…hello am I talking to myself here or what?" Dimitri said to me.

"Sorry man, but I just can't get her out of my head."

"Its ok it was probably the impression she must have left quite a good one for you to be so oblivious to our conversation."

"Yes she did… did you see how gorgeous she looked in her work out gear?" Simple black yoga shorts and a beautiful pink sports bra that complemented her skin tone perfectly.

_Dimitri just chuckled at my statement he must have thought the same thing about Rose because he had a huge smile on his face._

"No I did not because I was too busy checking out the girl with the chocolate brown eyes wow she takes my breath away."

"Sure you were you were enjoying that view a little too much you were not just checking her out you were practically undressing her with your eyes."

"Don't be ridiculous I am a gentleman and I should treat her like the lady she is after all you can tell that they are not sleazy what so ever they have class and they should be treated like respectful young ladies. Got it Ozera!"

"Yes Sr. I got it loud and clear I'm going on a limb here and I'm going to be extremely honest with you Dimitri and I don't want you to tell Adrian and Mase yet okay until its clear with Lissa and I if we could be a real couple, but I think I'm falling in love with her call it destiny or love at first sight, but whatever it is I don't want this feeling to go away she made me feel things that I never felt with any girl before and I'm not scared of those feelings they feel good in the pit of my stomach and in my heart."

"Easy tiger a girl made you feel all that in fifteen minutes really? I can see why she must feel the same way… why don't you send her a goodnight text maybe that will help ease the shock."

"You're a good guy Dim you should really get to know Rose you never know she might be the one you've been looking for." I said to him whole heartedly and I meant every word. Rose looks like the kind of girl that doesn't play games and that is what Dimitri needs no matter what he says his type is…but that girl is exactly his type he might just be in denial.

"Yeah don't think so something tells me that she's hard to get kind and dangerously loving and caring, but someone you would not like to mess with what if it's not love she seeks what if its redemption and I certainly wont be able to give that to her ?"

"Dimitri please you sound like she killed a person what makes you say something like that?" I did not understand what my cousin was trying to tell me yet he made a valid point.

"Christian don't you pay attention… her stance the way she was protecting Lissa like if someone came to attack her the look in her eyes said that she would do anything for her friend yet also I got a vibe that she has done something to protect her from danger."

"Dim your insane how do you get all that from a simple stance and the look she had in her eyes they were just caught off guard and they probably were a little frightened because we sort of just snuck up on them after all your probably just over thinking it."

"Yeah you're probably right I should just let it go."

"Good idea just don't let the thought of the look in her eyes let you go of the idea of pursuing her I have a feeling she kind of likes you."

_Maybe it was wishful thinking, but maybe I'm right if I fell for Lissa at first sight why not them they seemed attracted to each other enough I saw the way she looked at him he's muscular and strong and lethal all because of that night with Tasha's friends they spiked our drinks thinking it was drugs when they were only sports enhancers our bodies rejected them while Dimitri's accepted them and he's been the muscular Moroi ever since damn you enhancer's he's taken many girls from us but all turned out to be "none girlfriend material" and we could not bring them home to Tasha she would kill us. _

_We headed back to our dorms lights would be out soon and I took the opportunity to text Lissa goodnight telling her about our meeting tomorrow. I was looking forward to seeing her smile._

"Goodnight Lissa looking forward to tomorrow."

"Can't wait." She replied back

"Don't forget the Garden after last period."

"Wouldn't dream of it." She said.

"Goodnight Lissa sweet dreams…dream with me."

"Goodnight and likewise Christian."

_Damn she's going to think I'm a stalker, but I'm also kind off hoping she likes my text messages. And god I think I'm falling in love she makes me feel things that make me feel so good or I should say make my heart feel so damn good._

**Lissa's POV**

_After Christian and I exchanged numbers Rose and I took off running in low whispers or so I like to think maybe they heard my excitement, but I just could not help myself Christian makes me feel fluttery and excited and happy something I never felt with Lex with him it was always forced the feelings never came natural like they do with Christian I see him and his presence instantly brings a smile to my face and makes my heart feel like it will come out my chest. After my shower and as I was getting ready for bed I heard my phone go off I was anxiously hoping it was Christian and it made my heart jump when I saw his name with his picture on my screen._

"Goodnight Lissa looking forward to tomorrow."

"Can't wait." I replied back

"Don't forget the Garden after last period." He replied

"Wouldn't dream of it." I said.

"Goodnight Lissa sweet dreams…dream with me." He said

"Goodnight and likewise Christian."

_After that I really couldn't wait to meet him tomorrow in the garden after last period the garden here is so beautiful and humongous beautiful fountains and rose bushes this would be a great first date. And after the goodnight text I knew I would dream of him. _

**Ok I thought I'd end this chapter with Lissa's POV as well because Christian decided to take Dimitri's advice and send her a goodnight txt so this is the end for now so here endeth chapter 4 please R&R I'd very much like to see some reviews and your thought's and how my story is going. If I get a few reviews I'll put up chapter 5 asap. **


	5. Chapter 5 First Day!

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA and rights go strictly to the fab Richelle Mead I just own what's coming out of my imagination. **

**Since I got a few reviews I decided to just go ahead and type up the next chapter this will be from both the girl's point of view as well as our guys. You're just going to have to read it to find out hope you guys like it though I've put a lot of thought into this chapter and well yeah R&R please they mean the world to me and they inspire me to update faster. This is a very long chappie so please do enjoy! **

**Chapter 5 First Day!**

**Rose's POV**

_Gosh I'm freaking the hell out I've never been more nervous in my life this is our official first day in a new Academy that I really like and it's nerve racking how are the student's like here but from what I've seen so far they are far more educated and disciplined than the ones back at St. Vlads. No offense but its true otherwise Liss and I wouldn't be here but as I was getting the last of my hair ready I can feel Lissa's excitement to finally meet with Christian. I hope he can lover her and take care of her heart the way she deserves if not I'm going to make sure he knows not to mess with her. _

"Liss I'm ready going to go get breakfast are you coming?" I asked her.

"I still need another minute or two." She said.

_I knew she was still feeling nervous so I just let her be and I could feel it and she was only adding to my own but I know how to control it otherwise it wont be pretty if I let it control me. _

"K Liss see you later then and be careful and don't talk to strangers." I said to her.

_She just giggled at my comment and went on to do her makeup as I ran to the dinning hall for my breakfast since I do eat food like a normal person. I walked into the Dinning Hall with everyone staring at me "gezzz they have staring problems here" girls gawking and boys whistling while I got my healthy breakfast a small bowl of oats chocolate milk and a plate of fresh fruit until I heard a familiar voice shush them and I was very grateful as I sat down so did he._

"Good morning Rose." Dimitri said and handed me a beautifully blossomed RED Rose.

"Good morning to you too comrade what's this for." I said. And went back to eating my breakfast.

"A Rose for a Rose." He simply said red suites you…you know." He said.

"Yeah I know I've been told."

_He just winked at me and smiled smugly at me. Why was he doing this to me his presence is like torture but the good kind his smell good does he smell good. What is that amazing smell god it's delicious and it only adds to his god like-ness. I guess he heard me sniffing the air because I was totally not expecting an answer from him._

"It's Armani after-shave for your FIY." He said with a huge smile on his face.

_I was so not expecting this from him was he serious like I cared!_

"I didn't ask." I said to him.

"But you wanted to Rose come on you sniffed the air."

"No I didn't I was jus trying to focus on a particular scent."

"Yeah mine and I'm telling you its Armani."

"No I was focusing for Lissa's scent I haven't seen her since I left our dorm she's going to be late for her first day if she doesn't hurry."

"Trust me she's fine she's probably already in her class waiting for it to start if she is anything like Christian she's there he's never late for anything ever." He said to me reassuringly with a slight smile.

"Yeah I guess your right I'm over thinking it I should just let her breathe and I should get going to class myself don't want to be late for a first day now don't we." I said and returned a smile.

"Good I'll walk you to homeroom." He said

"That's unnecessary you don't have to do that Dimitri." I said

"Rose I am a gentleman and I will act like so around a young lady and please respect my courtesy we were raised this way."

_God he needs to stop acting so darn hot this is not what I want and need at the moment…get over it Rose he's a hot guy and that's it just get over it and move on he doesn't like you Rose he's being courteous just like he said. Man my inner babble is really reeling today. _

"Right okay but I have Theater of the Art's and that building is on the other side of the school." I said

"It's alright its close to my homeroom." He said with a smile that kills my heart.

_I threw my left over's which weren't much and put my tray away in its place he helped me out of my seat and pushed it back in its place and walked with me in hand to homeroom we still had 15 minutes to spare so that should be enough to get there in time without ruining my outfit Lissa insisted on getting us Coach uniforms made and they were exquisite I chose the black minnie skirt with the white shirt and red tie and red jacket and of course knee high boots apparently Dimitri and the whole school chose the same color scheme I don't blame them the white shirt shows off his muscular chest and abs precisely. God I need to stop this really I do snap out of it Rose._

_Even though I was lost in my own thoughts I could still hear him chuckle every now and then so weird._

"Were here." He said. Ladies first and ushered me inside.

"Thanks for walking me I appreciate it." I said to him and gave him a peck on his cheek. And walked into my first period class.

**Dimitri's POV**

_I couldn't stop thinking about her chocolate brown eyes, her smile, and her rosy red lips god I want to steal a kiss from those lips, but I can't unless she wants me too Christian was right when you fall you fall and it's a good feeling. So I stopped over thinking and did the unexpected pulled up the schools website and checked out Rose's curricular and changed all my classes to hers this was so unlike me and the guidance counselor had to double check with me and I once again approved the curricular and did the unexpected changed to AP classes man I didn't know she was this smart but how not when it goes with her outstanding beauty. _

_I'm intelligent myself I never thought of switching to AP classes but I guess it will look good on future college applications. Finally I was ready top go to the Dinning Hall with the hopes of running into Rose when my wish came true I caught her scent and followed it to the Dinning Hall._

_I saw her walk in to get her breakfast she eat so healthy and stays so fit she should really eat more but anyway I caught every girl open mouthed and every boy whistling until I glared at as many as I could and they hushed up and took the chance I wanted with a Red Rose in hand._

"Good morning Rose." I said and handed her the red Rose.

"Good morning to you too comrade what's this for." She said and went back to eating her breakfast.

"A Rose for a Rose." I simply stated red suites you…you know." I said.

"Yeah I know I've been told."

_I winked at her and gave her a whole hearted smile I don't know if she could tell though I noticed she kept sniffing the air and was lost in thought when she did it again then I caught on maybe she couldn't pinpoint the scent of my aftershave and gave her the answer to her inner question._

"It's Armani after-shave for your FIY." I said with a huge smile on my face.

"I didn't ask." She said.

"I know you didn't have too." I told her.

"But you wanted to Rose come on you sniffed the air."

"No I didn't I was jus trying to focus on a particular scent."

"Yeah mine and I'm telling you its Armani."

"No I was focusing for Lissa's scent I haven't seen her since I left our dorm she's going to be late for her first day if she doesn't hurry."

"Trust me she's fine she's probably already in her class waiting for it to start if she is anything like Christian she's there he's never late for anything ever." I said to her reassuringly with a slight smile.

"Yeah I guess your right I'm over thinking it I should just let her breathe and I should get going to class myself don't want to be late for a first day now don't we." She said and returned a smile.

_God she takes my breath away I love this feeling she keeps surprising me and I like that I like that a lot._

"Good I'll walk you to homeroom."

"That's unnecessary you don't have to do that Dimitri."

"Rose I am a gentleman and I will act like so around a young lady and please respect my courtesy we were raised this way."

_We sure were Tasha would never approve of our methods if she ever found out what they were those girls did not have the class that Rose and Lissa had and with Rose it's different I like to be chivalrous with her and show her where I come from where I truly come from. _

"Right okay but I have Theater of the Art's and that building is on the other side of the school." She said

"It's quite alright its close to my homeroom anyway." I said with the warmest smile I could manage.

_She threw her tray away and put it in its place I helped her out of her seat like the gentleman I am and pushed it back in its place and walked with her to the Theater Arts Building. Little did she know that she would not just be sharing homeroom with me, but her other AP classes as well I don't mind Theater Arts they do great presentations and I can't resist the chance of doing one myself this year. This will surely be fun!_

_She walked a little a head of me probably the nerves she had and I took the opportunity to memorize every speck of her gorgeousness her beautiful waist long hair styled in amazing and luscious curls, her toned butt I am a guy I can't help it really who can with that goddess around and the way the uniform fits her body perfectly. She's really painfully beautiful._

_As we walked to homeroom and I could not help myself but chuckle every now and then nor did I try and hide them._

"Were here." I said. Ladies first and ushered her inside.

"Thanks for walking me I appreciate it." She said to me and gave me a peck on my cheek. And dashed inside the classroom.

_Little did she know that I followed in behind her_?

"This is new take seat Mr. Belikov and welcome to AP Theater Arts." Professor Ashcroft said to me.

_I could tell it was a shock for her to see me in her class and she was not the only one shocked Rose was just as surprised but I really do want to get to know Rose and maybe she's the Princess I have always deep down been looking for but unsuccessfully succeeding. Someone who saw beyond looks financial and royal status and all that stupid unnecessary crap girls think that matters most._

"Hello again I said to her." As I too my seat next to her.

"Hello again to you too comrade." She said in her sweet voice.

"So is there something you would like to tell me?" She said once again.

"Actually there is…you see you left a mark yourself and I could not shake it off so I decided to switch my classes around that way I ended up with you in them." I told her shyly.

"Hmm I see." She said.

"Look Dimitri I don't want you to get the wrong idea of me. I'm not looking for a relationship." She said shyly

"So your just looking for hook up's then with no emotional ties?" I asked her

"No that's not what I meant I'm just not interested in finding love that's not meant for someone like me."

"Why would you say something so ludicrous?" I asked her

"Because love is meant for the people that can love each other and be together not the ones that are destined to be apart."

"So you think that if you fall in love you will be ripped away from his arms and he would gladly hand you over to the guardians?" I asked her once again

"Well yeah I don't really think he has much of a choice besides I'm destined to protect Lissa not one is better suited for that job than me."

"I didn't say that was the case I asked if you fell in love and he loved you do you think he would let them rip you away from his arms?"

"To be fair I can't answer that question I'm not in that situation and if I was I really don't know what he and I would do."

"Okay that was fair then I'm truly sorry for over stepping your boundaries I was just curious."

_As our conversation came to a close Professor Ashcroft decided to ask Rose and I to demonstrate a passionate kiss to the class wow this was the opportunity I've been hoping for her soft warm lips on my cold ones. Our body temps were different her body is normal human temp while mine is more on the cooler side._

"Rose, Dimitri is that alright with the both of you this is the Performing Arts you both are aware of that aren't you? She asked

"Yes Professor we are." We said in unison.

"Okay now please come down here." She said.

"Rose I want you to sit in my chair and act busy while Dimitri will come and pull your arm and you will stand to look in each other's eyes and he will recite Rose please don't do this I love you and you both will share a passionate kiss got it."

_The class ohhed and ahhed and broke into an applause while Rose took her seat and I prepared for what I dreamed would come to fuitition. I was so ready for this but I never thought we would have an audience._

_She was already in her place and was acting as busy as she could manage and nervous with anticipation on what would happen next._

"Rose please don't do this I Love You." I pulled her arm gently and as she got up I pulled her to my chest and pressed my lips hers and I heard her low moan for my ears only while everyone clapped and cheered.

_As we stayed lip locked I broke our kiss and whispered in her ear. "Please Rose don't do this I think I'm falling for you." She smiled and whispered back to me "We shall see comrade."_

_Maybe just maybe there was hope for me to capture her heart and maybe she would fall just as hard for me as I am for her. She has no idea of the way she makes my heart feel really feel like I can truly love her and she can truly love me._

**Don't worry this is not the end of the chapter this chapter will end with Lissa and Christians POV I started with Rose and then Dimitri so that way she is opened to the idea of falling in love and Dimitri is giving her that opportunity one that he himself wants with her.**

**Now it's our two love birds turn hope you guys enjoyed the first half and now here is the second half.**

**Lissa's POV**

_I felt bad for letting Rose leave the way I did but I was just so freaking bloody nervous for heaven's sake and first day at a new Academy and then my "Date" with Christian at exactly Midnight when last period ends thank god Fridays are half days here that makes me feel a little better since tomorrow is Saturday and we can leave campus this means some much needed shopping for Rose and I. I owe her that much after everything she's done for me. _

"Liss I'm ready going to go get breakfast are you coming?" She called out to me.

"I still need another minute or two." I said.

_And I did I really did need to catch my breath and relax I just didn't want to add to Rose own nerves. I have to try to control myself better._

"K Liss see you later then and careful and don't talk to strangers." She called out.

_Oh Rose what would I do without you? I thought to myself. After I heard her leave I took a few breaths and just headed to my "Spirit 102 Class" with Professor Whitmore she seams nice she also said their were only 10 spirit users in her class when she greeted me._

_I took my seat and waited for the rest of my classmates. I heard bells go off and soon enough student's could be heard everywhere. And then the rest of the spirit users came in and the door closed behind the handsome tall blond boy with stylishly messy hair._

_Professor Whitmore Rose up for her desk and greeted everyone and welcomed me to her class and she even had me introduce myself._

"Everyone this is Princess Vasalissa Dragomir please make her feel welcomed and at home."

"Mrs. Whitmore I don't like titles please they make me feel uncomfortable I'd liked to be called Lissa."

"Right okay Ms. Lissa."

"Thank You!" I said to her. "And may I have a word with everyone?" I asked her.

"Of course child go ahead." She said.

"I just want to say I'm not used to the way things are done here magic wise each element has it's own teacher and I'm adjusting so if everyone can bear with me I'd appreciate it." I said to my classmates.

_Everyone seemed accepting of my new adjustment and gave warm smiles. I think I'm going to like it here._

_I guess that was the Professors cue and spoke to us of her spirit story. Of when she was our age and her shadow kissed friend much like Rose and I, but her friend was not strong willed and let the shadows consume her while Rose fights and fights and doesn't let them control her in the end her childhood friend never made it and passed of madness and from the death of her friend started her antidepressants to suppress spirit and never used it since. I admire her for that but it wasn't her fault her friend passed away surely she knows that. I hope she knows that._

_She had us do some breathing exercises to help us learn self control because that's an important factor in spirit users she had us doing that for the first half hour while the last half hour was to read the story of St. Vlads and his shadow kissed friend. Until the boy with the messy styled hair came to sit with me._

"Hi!" He said with a warm smile.

"Hello." I replied back.

"I'm Adrian Ivashkov!" He presented himself.

"I'm Lissa"

"I know." 

"Right sorry nerves I guess."

"It's quite alright their normal when you're new to a new school and a whole new country." He gave me a warm smile.

"Yeah I guess so. Wait did you say your name was Adrian Ivashkov are you Christian's cousin by any chance?" I asked him anxiously.

"Wait don't tell me you're the "Angel"?" He asked

"Angel? Sorry but you lost me." I said.

"Right you have to be you're the only new girl and you're the one he calls the fallen "Angel" from the heavens."

_That made me smile. I couldn't help it. _

"I guess that would be me then." I said.

"Of course it is I heard you two have a "Date" tonight after last period."

"We do and I'm nervous."

"Don't be he fell hard for you my dear he really did I know because I can see it in his aura."

"Really? Wait did you say you can see aura's, but how I can't?"

"Yes and Yes I will show you sometime my dear with Christian's permission of course." He said.

"Of course I don't think he'd mind really were trying to get to know each other."

"Oh he'll mind but don't you worry sunshine I'm taken." He smiled.

"Oh right of course you are your with the alchemist Sydney right?" I asked.

"Yes that's right I am and I love her dearly with every fiber of my being."

_He said with so much love and passion god I envy that type of love I hope I find it with Christian. I really didn't know what to say after that so I just let him be and continued my reading on St. Vlads and his shadow kissed friend. A story I very well don't want to repeat with Rose I can't lose her not Rose not ever I won't forgive myself if I do. _

_Classes went by pretty smoothly after that and they are very enjoyable here things are different and the teachers really do try to make the best out of the courses for their students to succeed. Then I after last period I took off as fast as I could to be there first to meet Christian at the garden._

**Christian's POV**

_I couldn't wait to see her I was just too excited and hyped up and nervous about it so I did a sneaky thing I told my last period teacher that I wasn't feeling good today and if I could go see a feeder 10 min. before class ended. She agreed to let me out early and that made me feel a little more relaxed._

_I ditched my last 10 minutes of class and ran like hell to the Garden and wait for my fallen Angel._

"Hello Christian." She said in a beautiful sing song voice.

"Hi Lissa how are you doing?"

"Better actually now that I see you."

"I'm glad Lissa I want to tell you something and I just don't you to get the wrong impression of me. I'm not the guy that people talk about the playboy bachelor that's not me and that's not my cousins we've all had our share of heart break and I want you to know that I Christian Ozera am falling madly in love with you Vasalissa Dragomir."

_That earned me a beautiful angelic smile that took my breath away and a sweet and gentle kiss on my lips that I did not expect_.

"Thank you!" I said to her I loved that I told her in her ear and made her shiver.

"Actually thank you Christian you make me feel different and that is an amazing feeling but I also have one thing I need to tell you and I just want you to be open minded about that situation from a little over a year ago." She said to me rather sadly.

"Whatever it is Lissa I'm not going to run away from you I can't do that and it's not an option from me you don't know how long I've waited for you and I'm not letting you go without a fight." I told reassuringly

"Christian, but I."

"Whatever it is Lissa please trust me and tell me. I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay I was dating this guy Lex back in Montana and he was my first love or at least I thought he was we were together for six months and as it turned out he only used me to turn Strig one night at this party we went too he showed his true self a water user drowning me and bit me all over to drain me of my blood and turn Strigoi. If Rose wasn't there I would have been dead and a rogue Strigoi would have been on the loose and would have killed more than 30 students."

"Oh god Lissa I had no idea you and Rose went through something this awful with no help from anybody gosh I'm so sorry you had to go through something so traumatic like that I would never do such a thing ever and never will I hurt you in any way shape or form Lissa Dragomir I'm falling for you and this just makes me fall for you more because you chose me to open up to. I admire that." I said whole heartedly.

"Christian are you sure you like me?" She asked sadly

"No I don't like you Lissa I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love you with."

_She smiled that beautiful angelic smile that I myself could not help but smile at what can I say she's bringing out the best of me. _

"Christian if I fall will you catch me?" She asked.

"Don't worry love I'll catch you." I answered and pulled her closer to me and gave her the sweetest and most gentle kiss I could manage to show her I was serious and I was not afraid of her past. A past I vow will not repeat itself.

"Lissa will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I asked her on one knee to lighten her up.

"I will if you get up from your knee and promise me you will never do such a silly thing like that again." She said while laughing.

"I Promise." I said and leaned in and gave her a kiss and her beautiful pink rosy lips.

"I accept." And she leaned in and returned my kiss.

**So this concludes chapter 5 I hope you all do enjoy it I put so much though and literally put my heart and soul into this chapter I hope to see some new reviews soon and tell me what you all think and what you would like to see in the next up coming chapter if you do I might update sooner. Well anyway R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Kiss of the God!

**This chapter will continue from where we left off in the last one but with Rose's POV you will see why I had to start it from hers… Rose he's really leaving his mark now isn't he? Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**R&R**

**Chapter 6 The kiss of the God!**

**Rose's POV**

_Ugh waiting for Lissa to get back is like torture how the hell was I going to tell her that Dimitri and I sort of made out in front the whole class and I sort of liked it, I'm not saying I like him I just like the way he kissed me and whispered those sweet words in my ear. God just thinking about it made me shiver and goosebumps ran down my arms and legs. _

_Okay Rose that's enough inner banter just stop thinking about him and his yummy Armani cologne and oh god damnit that freaking kiss he's toying with you… you idiot okay Rose this is what your going to do your going to tell Lissa about the kiss act like it was no big deal and move on. Hope she get's here soon enough and get it over with because if I don't tell her first she'll be pissed if she hears it from Christian and I have to beat the bloodsucker to it first. I was drifting off to sleep when I heard the door open and I was up in seconds until I realized it was Lissa. _

"Liss seriously do you have a death wish I could have hurt you!"

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you Rose really." She said with a little sadness in her eyes.

"It's ok, but next time seriously just make some noise so I can tell it's you or something I don't want to accidentally beat you to a bloody pummel.

"Again I'm sorry Rose really I truly am please forgive me."

"Don't worry I'm not mad I was just scared shitless to hurt you."

"But you didn't so it's okay."

"Just make sure it's the last time next time make noise missy got it."

"Got it on the other hand I have something to tell you." She said with a smile that reached her eyes I can tell that it has to do with Christian because she never smiles that way. He's the only one that I've seen put that smile on her face and she glowed like the sun a true angel.

"So what's up then do tell." I said with a sly smile.

"Rose don't freak k?"

"Why would I freak?"

"Because sometimes you act like my mother."

"I aint no old hag you know."

"Rose more respect for your elders please."

"Yeah yeah you started it."

"This makes me very happy and you're ruining it for me."

"I'm sorry okay please tell me what's making you so glowy then."

"Okay first I told Christian about the whole Lex thing and well he was repulsed at what he did to me and he admires you for protecting me all on your own with no help from guardians he said that was very admirable and well were officially together." She said with that beautiful smile again."

"That's great Liss really I'm so happy for you that you finally found your equal and that makes me happy that your happy and if he keep putting that smile on your face then that's cool with me, but I just want you to make something very clear to him for me okay."

"What is it?"

"Tell him that if a single tear falls from your eyes and it's at his expense I will beat him to a bloody freaking pulp okay." I said with a smile on my face.

"Rose that will scare him off."

"Okay then I'll tell him myself when I see him then."

"Rose you will most certainly not."

"The hell I am missy and that's finally you're not going to argue your way out of this one besides I have something to tell you myself." I said shyly.

_She's good at reading my expressions so she new something was up she's that good at reading my face and body language that she new this had to be something big. I could tell by that face she was making that she new something_.

"What do you know?" I asked

"Nothing, but from the look on your face it has to be something."

_Ugh I don't like where this is going. _

"Come on Rose spill I know you want to tell me you're bad at hiding things from me." _She's taunting me and its working._

"Ugh fine Dimitri sort of kissed me in front of the whole class." I said rather quickly.

"HE WHAT?"

"Yeah you heard he kissed me in front of thee whole class." I said again.

"Oh my god was it good?" She asked smirking like hell.

_Was it good hell no it was the most delicious kiss ever given to me by a god those lips on mine the way he held me against the coolness of his skin that was the most amazing kiss ever_.

"Ehh it was okay." I was so down playing it she has no idea.

"Seriously?" She gave me that look that said I was lying okay maybe she does have an idea.

"Rose!"

"What…it was okay, I've had better."

_No I haven't, but she doesn't have to know that. She will never know how much I enjoyed me kissed by that god, but nothing can happen absolutely nothing that's what I have to keep telling myself_.

"Tell the truth." She keeps taunting me and I hate that.

"You know you're a horrible liar and if you don't tell me I will eventually hear it from Christian."

_Damn she's threatening me now using him to get me to spill my guys its okay though that aint going to work Christian Ozera will not have the power to get Rose Hathaway to spill her guts over a damn good kiss._

"I told you it was alright." I'm totally lying and I know she won't let it go.

"Alright well I'm going to have to ask Christian if Dimitri has said something similar to that response then."

_She said that with that sneaky smile on her face and that said it all she was so not going to let it go and if I don't tell her god only knows what the heck those guys talk about and I don't want them to be talking about that damn kiss but me. _

"Fine you got me."

"Now spill."

"Okay it was more than good it was the most delicious thing I have ever tasted in the world he tastes amazing he smells freaking amazing, but nothing can happen between me and him." I said seriously.

"Why do you say nothing can happen between the both of you?" She asked me with the saddest of eyes and that look in her eyes was killing me.

"Because Liss love is not meant for someone like me."

"Who says so?"

"Liss you don't get it you never will you can go on and have that type of relationship and love and be loved in return because you both will be together someone like me can't have that when your destined to be apart."

"If he loves you Rose do you honestly think he would just let you go just like that without a fight."

"You don't know other wise Lissa."

"You underestimate yourself Rose you think that you can't love but you can your just scared of that emotion your scared to feel it to want it to love and be loved, but that's okay he just has to work a little harder to help you get over it." She said it with such optimism gotta admire her for trying.

"I'm not scared, that emotion just doesn't appease me that's all."

"Whatever you say, you might be the one to feel my emotions and all that but something in me is also telling me that you're not entirely against the idea." She smiled at me and went to change her clothes.

**Lissa's POV**

_Rose was so full of crap took me long enough to beat it out of her, but she enjoyed that kiss with Dimitri I could tell from her body language she tried to play it down, but she didn't do it well enough because I could tell that it sent goosebumps down her arms heck I can see the chill it sent down on them just talking about it, but she didn't give me enough so I'm now going to get the information out of my boyfriend. _

_How humiliating how am I going to ask him maybe I'll just let it out with a casual conversation and go from there well wouldn't hurt to try now to send that cute little hunny of mine a text. _

**Hey babe! ~L**

**Miss me already? ~C**

**Absolutely! ~L**

**What are you doing sweetheart? ~C**

**Changing. You? ~L**

**How yummy…n just thinking of you. ~C**

**Perv… n likewise I miss you already its strange. ~L**

**No its not I miss you too…a lot actually it makes my chest hurt. ~C**

**Really? ~L**

**Yes since the night I saw you…your all I think about day in day out in my dreams you're them. ~C**

**You're sweet. ~L**

**No just being truthful you stole my heart Lissa Dragomir. ~C**

**And you stole mine Christian Ozera. ~L**

**Good I was hoping I would! ~C**

**Have you talked to Rose lately? ~C**

_He made this way too easy, but this was the shot I was hoping for that kiss meant something and Christian was going to spill it. YES! _

**Yeah why?.. She was waiting up for me. ~L**

**Cool what she say? ~C**

_Damn he was going to play hard ball now.. damn new it was too easy._

**Girl stuff. ~L**

**Like? ~C**

**Her new classes she enjoyed them. ~L**

**Did she enjoy any in particular? ~C**

_Shit he wants to know what I want to know maybe he was thinking the same way I was we have more in common than I thought. Might as well just let get what he wants so he can give me what I want._

**Yeah why? ~L**

**Come on Liss tell me what she said about that kiss she shared with Dim! ~C**

**What can I say? ~L**

**The truth! ~C**

**Only if you go first! ~L**

**Fine you win he liked it a lot he's wearing a stupid face as we speak. ~C**

**More! ~L**

**He's falling for her! ~C**

**Seriously? ~L**

**Yes! ~C**

**Your turn! ~C**

_Damn he's fast he gives me no time._

**Spill! ~C**

**She liked it too…a lot. ~L**

**Good! We need to hook them up! ~C**

**That's not going to be easy! ~L**

**Why? ~C**

**Rose is being difficult about it! ~L**

**Why? ~C**

_Shit now I have to explain _

**Rose thinks she can't love anyone! ~L**

**Why? ~C**

**Christian you're making this difficult! ~L**

**Sorry babe, but a man needs to know how to fight for the woman he's falling for is that so wrong? ~C**

**Wait he's falling for her? ~L**

**That's what I said babe! ~C**

**Okay fine I'll help but Rose can not be hurt by him if he hurts her I'll kill him myself got it! ~L**

**Got it babe! ~C**

**Tomorrow we will be going to the mall to do some shopping meet us there with Dimitri and we'll talk then for now we'll leave it at that and Rose can not find out what the hell were doing because she'll kill me. ~L**

**Whatever you say babe I'll tell him k! ~C**

**K! ~L**

**Goodnight baby sweet dreams and dream with me k! ~C**

**Goodnight boo sweet dreams! ~L **

**Here endith the girls chapter the next will be the guys I'm putting this one up first and I just might put the guys up in a bit too cuz I hate to leave you guys with cliffs so give me some good ass reviews and the boys chapter will be up in no time sorry for making you guys wait a while I've been busy life get in the way you know how it is. Hope you enjoyed it! R&R **


	7. Chapter 7 The Lips of an Angel!

**It's our fav boys turn here's the next chapter! **

**Enjoy Guys!**

**R&R!**

**Chapter 7 The Lips of an Angel!**

**Dimitri's POV**

_Christian was seriously poking his ass to get back to the dorms and I get impatient waiting especially if I have something so important to tell him especially now since I know that he will formally ask Lissa to be his girlfriend he can ask her how Rose felt about the kiss we shared this morning a kiss that I still feel faintly on my lips a kiss that came from the lips of an angel a kiss that I hope can repeat itself again. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps nearing the dorm we shared. I knew it was him good because I was done waiting._

"About freaking time man." I said to him

"Chill out what is it?"

"I've been waiting all day to get this out of my chest you need to help me Christian!"

"How may I be of service?"

"First I have something to tell you."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that Rose and I kissed this morning."

"You what!"

"Rose and I kissed."

"You didn't?"

"Actually we did by default though and I don't regret it."

"How did it happen?"

"You're not going to believe me when I tell you!"

"Do tell."

"Ashcroft picked us to do a skit and she asked Rose to sit and act busy while I pulled her into my arms and recite as follows…Rose don't do this I love you and we kissed and man what a kiss it was I can still feel the lingering of her lips on mine still." I told him with the stupidest smile on my face I can tell by the way he was looking at me.

"So I'm guessing you liked it!"

"Liked it doesn't being to cover it."

"Right so you more than liked it." He asked with a stupid smirk.

"Damn right I more than liked that kiss I freaking loved her lips on mine."

"Whoa slow it down tiger you don't want to scare her away."

"I'm trying Chris, but it's hard to control myself around her."

"Well you need too."

"You don't think I know that!" I spat bitterly

"I know sorry man how can I help though?" He asked whole heartedly damn I shouldn't have been so harsh on him.

"Can you txt Lissa and ask her if she talked to Rose and just go from there?" I asked

"Yeah sure man of course, but I don't know if she'll tell me though she's just as loyal to Rose as Rose is to her."

"Yeah I know but can you try please." I asked almost pleadingly.

"Of course brother I'll do my best."

"Thanks brother!"

"Anytime." He said and I was grateful to have him to be just as loyal as I will always be to them.

"Speaking of an Angel theirs mine." He said and checked his phone and sure enough it was Lissa's picture on the screen.

**Christian's POV**

_This has to be good if she's txtn me at 2 in the morning but I don't really care it's the weekend we can go to sleep whenever we want so I pulled lock screen and saw her txt. Rose must have told her by now and that's why she's txtn me so late but great minds think alike because I was just about to do the same she just so happen to beat me to it first so Ima just go with the flow. _

**Hey babe! ~L**

_Damn she was being so sneaky and I love that shit she's going to kill me._

**Miss me already? ~C**

**Absolutely! ~L**

_Cocky of me I know but I miss her already too can't help it though._

**What are you doing sweetheart? ~C**

**Changing. You? ~L**

_That's hot she admitted that to me maybe ugh fuck she's so sexy!_

**How yummy…n just thinking of you. ~C**

_It's true! _

**Perv… n likewise I miss you already its strange. ~L**

**No its not I miss you too…a lot actually it makes my chest hurt. ~C**

**Really? ~L**

**Yes since the night I saw you…your all I think about day in day out in my dreams you're them. ~C**

_I'm not just telling her this I mean every word she hooked me and good and I don't give a shit I'm freaking in love with her. _

**You're sweet. ~L**

**No just being truthful you stole my heart Lissa Dragomir. ~C**

**And you stole mine Christian Ozera. ~L**

_I didn't care how but if I had to fight for her love I would go to the end of the world to do it and her telling me I stole her heart just made me love her more._

**Good I was hoping I would! ~C**

**Have you talked to Rose lately? ~C**

_I tried asking her as cool as possible since Dimitri is glaring daggers at me as we txt back n forth._

"What's she saying?" He asked

"Nothing yet."

"Oh!" He sad sadly and went back to staring at the ceiling.

"I asked her if she's talked to Rose so we'll see what she replies k." I gave him

**Yeah why?.. She was waiting up for me. ~L**

**Cool what she say? ~C**

"Hold up big guy she and Rose had a little chat."

"Really?"

"Yup that's what I said."

**Girl stuff. ~L**

"Damn she's being feisty."

"Why?"

"They have so much loyalty to each other!" I told him

"And that's bad?" He asked

"No but you want to know if she liked it right?"

"Right!"

"Okay so be patient she'll tell me I just have to give her what she wants before she gives me what I want."

**Like? ~C**

**Her new classes she enjoyed them. ~L**

**Did she enjoy any in particular? ~C**

**Yeah why? ~L**

**Come on Liss tell me what she said about that kiss she shared with Dim! ~C**

**What can I say? ~L**

**The truth! ~C**

**Only if you go first! ~L**

"And there it is man sorry bro but I have to tell her first otherwise she'll drop the subject."

"Go for it." He said

**Fine you win he liked it a lot he's wearing a stupid face as we speak. ~C**

**More! ~L**

"You like her bro?" I asked

"No stupid I'm falling for her." He gave a smirk

"Seriously?"

"That's what I said."

**He's falling for her! ~C**

**Seriously? ~L**

**Yes! ~C**

**Your turn! ~C**

**Spill! ~C**

**She liked it too…a lot. ~L**

"She liked it too bro…n a lot!"

"I guessed that much." He smirked again.

**Good! We need to hook them up! ~C**

**That's not going to be easy! ~L**

**Why? ~C**

**Rose is being difficult about it! ~L**

**Why? ~C**

"Rose is being stubborn!"

"Why?" He asked sadly.

"I don't know man I just asked the same question."

**Rose thinks she can't love anyone! ~L**

**Why? ~C**

"She thinks that she can't love and be loved."

"Not this again!"

"What again?" I asked him

"She told me in class the same thing." He said sadly once again

**Christian you're making this difficult! ~L**

_I'm not the one in denial about my feelings._

**Sorry babe, but a man needs to know how to fight for the woman he's falling for is that so wrong? ~C**

_That was exactly what was going on he's falling for her and hard that kiss just made it more official so to speak._

**Wait he's falling for her? ~L**

**That's what I said babe! ~C**

**Okay fine I'll help but Rose can not be hurt by him if he hurts her I'll kill him myself got it! ~L**

**Got it babe! ~C**

"You have been forwarned bro she says she'll help but if you hurt Rose she'll kill you and I might just have to help her." I said rather quickly

_He shrugged so that must mean he agreed to the terms and conditions._

**Tomorrow we will be going to the mall to do some shopping meet us there with Dimitri and we'll talk then for now we'll leave it at that and Rose can not find out what the hell were doing because she'll kill me. ~L**

"Their going to the mall tomorrow and that's your chance."

"Oh and don't blow it cuz Rose can't find out were in cahoots she'll kill Lissa." I sent him a glare that said it all.

"Got it I wont blow it trust me that's the last thing I want." He said smugly

**Whatever you say babe I'll tell him k! ~C**

**K! ~L**

**Goodnight baby sweet dreams and dream with me k! ~C**

**Goodnight boo sweet dreams! ~L **

_Damn she's so sexy even with her sweet txts she's sexy I can't help it but she drives me insane and I can't wait to see her tomorrow out of school and in the comfort of the mall owned by our families thank god they open it at night for us even humans go to it and shop they find it cool that its open at night with out knowing the real reason behind it just like the school._

_Silly humans…tomorrow we have to make Rose fall for Dimitri I don't know how were going to do that shit but we have to he already looks broken and I can't have that happen to my brother no Sir. Not on my watch he will have the Lips of His Angel it just so happens that…that little angel is a little stubborn._

**Hope you guys enjoy these chapters I really enjoyed writing them I hope to see some new reviews and maybe so words of encouragement let me know how I'm doing and how your liking these kiddos I have a totally unexpected thing coming up in the next chapter so stay tuned for that but this is the end for now goodnight all or good morning of afternoon in some places I guess.**

**R&R **

**Love me! **


	8. Chapter 8 Shopping Trip!

**Disclaimer: I don't own and never will own VA the only thing I own is the things that pop into my pretty little head and the two new characters that will be in this chapter so be nice this will seem a little strange but you just might like it different and change is good. **

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter it will be a rather long one **

**So R&R **

**Chapter 8 Shopping**

**Lissa's POV**

"Rose wake up come on you don't want to be going to the mall at midnight we need to look for some new clothes and shoes and dresses for the winter formal in a few months!" I screamed rather angry that she over slept yet again.

"I know I know I'm going I had a rough nigh okay…what time is it anyway?" She asked.

"It's six in the morning Rose…come on I want to check out the mall besides we need this remember I promised you a shopping trip."

"Yeah I don't want to go anymore."

"Rose why what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just have this weird feeling that's all." She said with sad eyes.

_There are a few things I've learned from Rose and the main one was if she had a bad hunch about something it was probably a smart thing to listen to her and the first and last time I didn't listen to her was when I was almost killed but this will be different because this mall is safe it was built specifically for us. But I also made a promise that I do not intend to break._

"Rose please I need you." I said with the saddest of eyes I could manage.

"Why do you need me if you have Christian?"

"Because I can't do girly things with Christian."

"Yeah but if you need help changing he will be more than happy to oblige." She said smirking at me.

"Please he might not even go he said he would try to swing by but he made no promises to go he said they had manly things to do him and the guys."

_I'm totally lying but she doesn't know that she's too out of it to pay any attention to me but I have to get her to go with me any damn way I can._

"Fine we'll go just give me twenty minutes." She finally said giving in.

_Yes just what I was hoping for took her long enough though._

"Okay put something cute on though." I yelled to her while she went into the bathroom.

"Like what?" She yelled back

"Hold on I'm going to take you your outfit k."

_I new exactly what she should wear something that would have Dimitri drooling over her for sure since its nice out I decided on a cute pair of dark denim shorts and a black tank top and of course Rose's white converse._

"I present you…your outfit." I said with a smile on my face as I handed her the clothes and shoes. 

"Good thinking Liss I was in no mood for jeans." She said lazily

_Woo that was a close one I was sure she was going to protest against the shorts and tank but she surprised me and that's a good thing maybe she'll surprise Dimitri as well._

"Wait let me bring the white scarf to complete your outfit." I said cheerfully.

"So we ready now?" She asked

_Damn she looks good he will surly be pleased I hope._

"Yes let me get my purse and keys then we can go."

"K!" She said

"Alright ready to go?" I asked

'Yup."

_Then we walked out the door and headed outside to the students parking garage._

"Rose this is kind of creepy." I said

"It's ok were safe anyway Strigoi are not very good with these kinds of populated areas that's why they put this Academy here they rather attack us directly and besides their not very common around this area either they don't blend well," She said so calmly.

"How do you figure?" I asked rather curiously

"Did a little research of my own no need to worry your safe were safe."

_We finally made it to the section to where my Range Rover was and sure enough like dad promised it would be here when I needed it and it was and we hopped in._

"Wow Lord Dragomir sure works fast we've been here two days and your car is already here." She said so surprised.

"Right I know I'm just as surprised as you are I thought I would have to buy a car here and I really didn't want to leave black berry behind."

"Okay Liss calm down you act like it's a person or a pet when it's just a car."

"Rose this car has been through hell with us show a little respect."

"Drive Liss before I change my mind about this little shopping trip of yours."

_I couldn't have that now could I so I did what anyone would do I speeded my way out of school grounds and sped down the high way to the most freaking amazing mall in the world the mall built especially for my people. As we reached the mall I saw four of the most gorgeous cars in the world to me in my opinion which could only mean one thing they were already here and not that I know if these are their cars but they must be theirs no doubt in my mind about that. Shit I wanted to be here before them._

"Hey what's up with the fast cars?" Rose asked rather suspiciously.

"I have absolutely no idea never seen so many beautiful cars at once none the less ever parked together like that when their all so obviously different."

"Why how do you fig?"

"Good point I have no idea. I don't have car knowledge like you do Rose."

"Okay so what would a Lexus LFA be doing parked next to a GTR R34 followed by a Corvette followed by a Shelby Cobra what a strange combination their so different don't you find it kind of strange Lissa that four beautiful cars are parked together so perfectly without a care in the world?" She asked again suspiciously with that weird thing she does with her left eye half closing it. "Is their something you want to tell me Liss?"

"Uh no why?"

"Do you know what your boyfriend drives?" She asked again with that weird look again.

_Shit she's trying to break me but I will not fail I can't I promised and I will follow through, but I had this strange feeling that I was right about these cars they belong to Christian and his cousins._

"No ma'am I do not know what my boyfriend drives I don't even know if he does even drive. Why?" I asked as calmly as I could manage.

"No reason again I just have this strange feeling."

"It's alright Rose just relax and live a little."

"Your right I should we will do all the shopping you want and then I want to find this book I want to read for theater arts k."

"Of course yay you finally let me pamper you Rose about damn time."

"Well let's go then and do some shopping." She said rather excited.

"What store do you want to check out first?" I asked.

"Hmm how about we go look for the dress store first."

"Okay I like that dresses… first then shoes."

_We went to the third floor of the mall and found Dior one of the best brands in the world well it's one of my many favorites they have beautiful ball gowns and that is exactly what we will be wearing a beautiful gown with a mask to cover our eyes since it will be a masked winter formal._

"Rose what do you think about this silver one it's pretty and sparkly?" I said cheerfully

"Yeah no that's a little much for me don't you think?"

"Well yeah sort of I know it's a little short for your taste but come on try it on please please pretty please." I begged 

"Fine but only because I love you I endure this torture."

"Just go put it on already." I said

_Few minutes later she came out with the dress I was beautiful short but it's not quite Rose she needs something more breathtaking._

"So how does it look?" She asked shyly.

"It looks really good on you, but that's not the dress I want for you." I smiled at her.

"What dress do you want for me then?"

"Something that makes you stand out." I said whole heartedly

"Yeah but like what though I have no idea what to look for Liss and besides why do I have to go to the stupid thing anyways it's not like a have someone to go with." She said rather sad.

"Well about that I do have someone in mind if you consider him." I said giving her my best wickedest smile.

"Okay that smile terrifies me you know that."

"I know so if I tell you who to go with will you consider him?" I asked

"Maybe if I like him enough then sure and if he likes me." She smiled then.

_At this point I'm secretly hopping that she considers Dimitri, but on the other hand I hope she doesn't just to give her the shock of her life and make her secretly fall for him at the dance. Sounds like a plan I'm sure Christian wont mind helping with and Dimitri of course he will be in on the whole thing._

"How about we continue the dress hunt okay. I actually really like this one for me I saw it from the window and it's gorgeous it caught my eye instantly the nude top and the flowy material on the bottom I think this is definitely my dress." I said holding it out for Rose to see.

"I think you might be right Liss this is definitely your dress and I love it so go try it on so I can see you with it on."

_This made me so nervous I feel like its my wedding day and its not but I guess it's a normal feeling for every girl when they shop for dresses the anxiety if the boyfriend will like it or drool over you wearing the damn thing I hope he likes it because I'm looking forward to seeing him in a tux and mask just to stare at his gorgeous eyes. Once I was done with my inner babble I finally had the dress on and inspected myself and I love it now to show my best friend. I took a deep breath and walked out and saw her look at a gorgeous red dress and that for sure is her dress yes she found it. _

"Rose you may look now." I said

"Huh oh crap sorry wow you look amazing that dress was made for you Liss." She gave me that warm smile that meant she approved.

"Thanks! Find anything you like?" I asked when I already new the answer to that question.

"Actually yes you're looking right at it."

"You need to go try it on Rose I need to see you in that dress."

_I was anxiously waiting for her to get out and show me that damn dress already I knew that was her dress the moment I saw her right in front of it and I can't wait to see her in it. She must feel nervous just like I did don't blame her though I know the feeling. I finally snapped out of it when I saw her walking out._

"Wow!"

"Wow that's all you got for me?" She asked.

"Rose seriously I have no words."

"Liss I feel so stupid!" Don't you look amazing in that dress! It's a one shoulder strap dress I feel so naked and exposed. She said. Don't you look like a goddess do you know that red suits you? I asked her. I've been told. You've been told right then you do the dress justice Rose. Fine you convinced me I'll take it." She smiled shyly. Great let's go pay for these babies and have them delivered the day before the dance. She agreed and went along with me I'm glad she's letting me pay for her dress she deserves it.

I gave the nice lady my number and told her to please have them delivered to the Academy with my name. She happily agreed and I asked her if she could pull the rest of the dresses from the racks of the two we just bought so we would be the only ones with these dresses she agreed and I payed her so it stayed that was. We said our good byes and soon we were out.

"Now for the shoes." I said.

"Sure why not and after I think I need a drink. Is that okay with you Liss?"

"Of course… sorry I forget that you actually ingest food and water."

"It's okay I just feel kind of thirsty."

"Lets go check out "GUESS" see what kind of shoes they have there." I said.

"Oh no heels I hate heels they make it hard for us to run."

"Why Rose do you plan on running away?"

"Um no but what if I have to?" She looked at me questioningly.

"Trust me you won't theirs nothing to run from. It's an innocent dance and you need some fun once in a while that's not such a bad thing you need to enjoy the moment."

"Right enjoy what moment?"

"Rose why do have to be so pessimistic?"

"Because… I see no point in going to this stupid thing anyway. That's where your wrong you need to go maybe you might find prince charming. Sure like that's going to happen what guy would be interested in someone like me? Have you ever thought of that? Actually I have and someone is very interested in you but you keep fighting Rose. Yeah well I can't help it. Please don't be that way Rose come on lets go get you something to drink instead the shoes can wait."

_I hated seeing Rose this way beating herself up because she thinks she's not wanted because she's very much wanted I guess she just has a hard time noticing. I don't blame her though Guardian Hathaway was never really in her life much Abe didn't even know of her existence until about a year ago. We always had each other and depended on one another for anything and everything. I have to in some way help her realize how truly special she really is and how lucky any guy would be to have her in his arms._

**Rose POV**

_Normally I don't get all girly emotional with Lissa that's not my style I like to think of myself cold hearted not when it comes to her though we always had an easy sister relationship and she can tell that I don't have the confidence in love and the grace for it that she does its natural instinct to her. I have more difficulty with it._

Lissa and I walked arm in arm to the food court which was in the fourth floor of this enormous mall. "Liss mind if we stop at subway for water and a César chicken sandwich? Of course not you should eat something I fed while you were sleeping no need to worry about me, but you look like you can use some food! Yeah I kind of do I feel sort of weak and I cant protect you when I'm weak. Were safe you don't need to protect me and besides I have the power of spirit and I can do a lot with this bad boy. You shouldn't use it so much it's bad for your sanity and bad for my rage sometimes it's hard to control. I haven't used it in months no need to worry. Fine lets go get that sandwich I need some food."

"Where do you put all that food?"

"In my stomach where else would I stash it?"

"That was a lot of food Rose you ate an entire foot long and a small bag of chips and the entire bottle of water. 

"Yeah well I was hungry besides its not like I even get fat I can eat all I want and wont gain weight even if I wanted too."

"True!" She beamed at me.

"Why are you beaming?"

"It's nothing."

"Hm sure its nothing…It doesn't seem like its nothing?" I gave her a questioning look while we sat there and relaxed.

"Fine it's Christian he asked where we are."

**Hey babe where r u? ~C**

**Food court babe. ~L**

**Lemme guess Rose? ~C**

**Yes she does need to eat Christian. ~L**

**Sorry babe I forget. ~C**

**Its ok meet us up here soon k. ~L**

**Will do babe. ~C **

**Is Dim with you? ~L **

**Yup! ~C**

**Good see u soon. ~L**

**For sure love. ~C **

"What'd you tell him?"

"That we're at the mall."

"Why?"

"No reason."

"Is he with all his boys?"

She gave me a smirk that told me everything I needed to know.

"Right…figures."

"Mhm…"

"Lissa this is ridiculous."

"What is?"

_Now she's pissing me off she's playing stupid and I hate that she does that to me._

"You already know what." I said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do and trust me Lissa he doesn't see me like that."

"How would you know?"

"Because… I'm not an idiot."

"Actually you are?"

"WHAT!"

"You heard me did I stutter you are being an idiot."

_Oh my god I cannot believe that Lissa just called me an idiot did I hear her right why is she telling me this. I don't get it where is this even coming from?_

"Why?"

"Rose if you can't see what's right in front of you then you're an idiot."

"Stop saying that!"

"Not until you confess!"

"Confess! To what?"

"You know what!" She smirked I hate when she does this to me.

"Lissa please I don't know… really don't know how I feel about him."

_I kind of do I like him we share every period together all except for one he has Elemental Air 102 I have training and I always catch him staring his eyes always on me feels like he would jump in front of a bullet for me its weird but it feels that way and that kiss I always think of that kiss his soft beautiful lips against mine I can still feel them._

"Then why so… thoughtful hm? Your thinking of him aren't you?"

"I guess so yeah."

"Do you like him?"

_Yes I wanted to say. _

"Maybe I'm not sure yet. Isn't it strange how love can be the happiest thing ever, but also cause the most pain? And yet, everyone still keeps searching for it. The one feeling capable of destroying everything inside you mentally, physically, emotionally all gone because of love. "

"I agree, but if someone really loves you they wouldn't let you slip away no matter how hard the situation is."

"Fine you got me I might be falling a little harder than I expected, but don't expect me to act on those feelings Liss I don't like to feel vulnerable and that feeling makes me feel that way and I can't protect you when I feel like that."

"Okay I understand, but have you given it a thought that he might feel the same way about you and you're not even giving him the time of night."

"No not really he can't possibly theirs no way he could."

"Why do you do that you underestimate yourself and the confidence you always have, Rose you have a fire burning through your veins I know this feeling is different, but its also the most wonderful don't you want to feel it you have it in your reach it hurts more when its out of your hands and you have no chance that's more painful than when all you have to do is reach out to him let him love you let him prove to you that he feels the same way."

_Deep down I know Lissa's right she's always right about things like this love is second nature to Lissa it comes natural to her and the spirit she carries within her just magnifies it even more that fire she says I have she's right about that too its what makes me who I am. _

**Author's note: I'm splitting this chapter into two the second one will be part too in the guys POV and this is where the fun begins I will have it typed up in no time and I'll upload it asap. Hope you enjoyed this chapter not much went on but it was a necessary chapter Lissa is already putting it in Rose mind about Dimitri. And I'd also like to apologize for not updating sooner I wanted too but I have a husband and almost a 2 yr. old and well things sometimes get in the way but I will do my very best to squeeze chapters sooner. Thank you all for reading and reviewing and plz do review they mean so much to me. **


	9. Chapter 9 The Girl of My Dreams!

**Part 2 as promised Sorry it took me this long to put it up but I'm going to be trying my best to update sooner this chappie will be from 4 POV's and this one will be a lot of fun towards the end.**

**Chapter 9 Part 2 The Girl of My Dreams!**

**Christian's POV**

"Things are really looking up for you bro!"

"You really think so…I see no hope what's so ever."

"Why are you being so pessimistic?"

"Because…you have everything I want with Rose."

"Dim don't talk that way you don't know what your saying you don't mean any of it your talking crazy because your hurt and its taking a little longer to get the girl of your dreams."

"Christian you don't know how bad I hurt for her my heart ache is immense and I don't think it will ever subside. This is not a feeling that will go away she's on my mind day in day out she's all I ever think about and I'm starting to believe that it was a mistake to be in every single one of her classes just to be with her its tearing me apart I can't handle the pain in my heart."

_I have to do something he's falling apart and I can't have that Adrian after everything he still managed to fight for Sydney's love. I know for some people it takes more time and hard work I had easy with Lissa and I could never be more thankful for that. Her spirit that beautiful spirit that's what let her let me get close._

"Hold up I'm going to txt Lissa and trust me I'm going to make sure that you don't regret making the decision of switching to all her classes."

"I don't know man…I'm already thinking of switching back."

"Well don't please."

"We shall see."

**Hey babe where r u? ~C**

**Food court babe. ~L**

"Their here food court upstairs."

"Really she came?"

"Obviously she did that's why their at the food court."

"No shit genius she does eat food."

"Yeah well I forget sometimes."

**Lemme guess Rose? ~C**

**Yes she does need to eat Christian. ~L**

**Sorry babe I forget. ~C**

**Its ok meet us up here soon k. ~L**

"She wants us to meet upstairs."

"Good just be ready then."

**Will do babe. ~C **

**Is Dim with you? ~L **

**Yup! ~C**

"She asked for you see good sign already."

"Indeed it is." Dim just chuckled

**Good see u soon. ~L**

**For sure love. ~C **

"And now to play the waiting game."

"I don't like games Christian."

"It's not a game it was a joke. Now chill the fuck out."

"Easy for you to say you have the girl you love but I don't have mine."

"Wait what did you say?"

_Oh god he gave me this look that if looks could kill I'd already be dead then I realized what he just said and meant by that statement._

"You heard do I need to say it again?" He asked questioningly and I really thought about what I was going to reply next but he didn't give me chance.

"I…I fell in love with Rose."

"You fell in love…with Rose? How the fuck does that even happen?"

"Well it's simple you fell in love with Lissa at first sight while I fell in love with Rose at first kiss it's that easy."

"Really love at first kiss. Dim you can't be serious!"

"Oh yeah I'm dead serious I'm very serious does it look like I have a face that says I'm kidding hm do I?"

"Sorry bro but this is crazy in a good way you found your equal. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you Christian for your kind words, but I also get this feeling that it wont be that easy for me like it was for you."

"I know that's why you have me and Lissa on your side we're going to help you."

**Babe get up here she's leaving. ~L**

"That's our cue Rose is leaving we need to get up there."

"Hurry let's get going then."

**On our way babe! ~C**

_We ran like hell to the fourth floor but seems liked Dimitri wanted to get there first and he was just a little faster than me guess it was the damn enhancers. Fuck those shits. As we reached them Rose got up to leave and bumped right into Dimitri and they fell to the floor, lip locked and all._

"I'm sorry comrade we have to stop meeting like this." Rose said

_Dimitri just beamed at her with loving eyes and pulled her up towards him._

"I agree." He simply said to her and she smiled back.

"Comrade you can let me go now. Uhm please.

"Sorry my lady you just get me anxious."

"It's okay comrade no need to feel that way I don't bite literally."

"I know, but is it so wrong that you make me nervous?"

"I guess not no, but why would I have so much power over you when you don't even know me?"

"Can I be completely honest with you?" He asked her so calmly.

"Of course I don't see why not."

"I don't have to know you because sometimes you can't help who makes you feel things you've never felt before."

"Comrade you don't know what you're saying." She looked down at her shoes and wouldn't meet his eyes I think she's debating the fact that he's trying to confess his feelings for her who could blame her I can see why she's sketchy about it all Moroi guys want from Dhampir's like her is to feed from them among other things, but I don't like to think of them that way Dhampir's sacrifice a lot to keep us safe I like to consider them more than just Guardians they are the strongest people I know. And Rose is one of them.

"I know exactly what I'm saying."

_She didn't look back to meet his eyes and just ran off fuck maybe he should have thought the situation through a little better and not rush it. I knew it was going to be hard but I didn't think it was going to be this hard for him and her what the fuck did we just do?_

"I shouldn't have done it I knew it I knew that was the stupidest thing I ever, but I couldn't help myself to kiss her." He said with the saddest of eyes fuck I hated this shit why couldn't she be more like Lissa but no she just had to be so fucking prideful that's bullshit.

"Dimitri it's alright I'll go talk to her?" Lissa offered.

"No Lissa don't worry about it let her be…she's not meant for me to love I think I can see that now."

"Dimitri I know your hurting, but Rose is rather difficult in this type of situation she doesn't know how to let herself feel give her some time she will come around."

"And around she will and Sydney and I are the best people to show her that." Adrian said with a smirk.

"So I get you two saw everything?" I asked him.

"Yup every last bit of it from start to end." He said.

"I'm sorry big guy. I know its hard but don't worry we're on your side and we will help right Syd?"

"Of course we will." She said with that beautiful smile she always carries when she's with Adrian and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

"I'm going to go see if she's okay do you mind Lissa? Sometimes it's easier to understand what someone is trying to tell you when that person is a complete stranger."

"No of course not I might not even get through to her sometimes Rose just blocks me out completely and is lost in her own world and won't regard me until the next day."

"Okay then do you have any idea where she might have gone I have an idea how to speak to her I do know some Psychology."

"She might have run to the book store she was going to pick up a book for theater I have a feeling that's where she might be."

"I'll be back if she's there and I speak to her and leave then its Adrian's turn he has his ways of making people understand things also."

"I know but no compulsion though that really doesn't work on Rose for some reason I have tried but it just makes her black out."

"Don't worry compulsion is not my greatest weapon anyways." Adrian said to Lissa and with that Sydney was off to look for Rose.

**Sydney's POV**

_It was weird to be looking for a girl that is a complete stranger to me and I don't know on a personal level that's just not how I function and Dhampir's are unpredictable they have issues all their own and I really don't feel like getting my ass kicked because even if she's just a novice and a girl I bet a thousands bucks she can kick major ass if she wants too._

_I began to walk in the center of the store I love books also but I have no time for that I have to find her and ease it to her of Dimitri's feelings for her when I spot her sitting in a corner table cup of coffee in hand and buried in the book. I decided to get me a cup also and chose a random book and see if I could talk to her._

"Hi, may I take a seat with you." I asked her casually.

"Hey, of course go head." She gestured to the seat in front of her.

"My name is Sydney…what's yours?"

"Pleased to meet you Sydney…I'm Rose." She took out her hand for me to shake and I shook it.

"Are you alright you seem like you've been crying."

"I'll be fine maybe I need to get it out of my chest." She said barely a whisper.

"Do you want to talk about it? Look I know you don't know me and I'm just some weird stranger to you with a tattoo on her face but I'm willing to listen." I tried to be as blunt and honest as I always am but theirs something about Rose that makes me want to run.

"Tattoo…face…wait did you just say your name is Sydney?" She asked me again meeting my eyes this time whoa she has a fire in her chocolate brown eyes.

"You are correct."

"You're the alchemist at the Academy?"

"Yes."

"You're dating Adrian Ivashkov?"

"That would be me yes."

"Isn't that like against your people's "Code"?" She asked

_If this was the only way to get her to open up to me about what she's feeling then so be it I don't like to talk about it but it seems like I don't have a choice when I vowed my love for Adrian I also vowed to love his family and I love those guys like the brother's I was never blessed with since I've been with Adrian they have been nothing but supportive of our relationship and I think they love me like a sister too and I couldn't be more grateful._

"Technically yes, but you can't help who you fall for you just fall." I said.

"It's that easy huh?"

"If you don't keep fighting it…it's that easy?"

"How'd you fall for him?"

"It started with a stolen kiss."

"Really?"

"Among other things, but yes that's how I slowly started to change my point of view on the Moroi. My turn?"

"What?"

"Do you like him?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" She said rather frustrated with tears threatening to fall from her eyes I can see she's fighting those too and I'm guessing it means she's not the crying type either.

"Just answer the question Rose it's a simple yes or no answer you must know it otherwise you wouldn't be in this state."

"I…I think I'm starting to feel something for him." She said in defeat.

"Rose this is not a war you have to fight against and win."

"What if he doesn't really see me in that way?"

"Who are you tying to convince me or you?"

"Good question!"

"Rose look I know you don't trust me and I understand I was in the exact same position you are now me being an alchemist and all my father drove it into my head that the Moroi and Strigoi and Dhampir's are all an abomination everything against nature that you shouldn't exist, but Adrian made me realize differently the true abomination here are the Strigoi the sickest most sadistic of the three races. Adrian maybe better suited in helping you understand something that you are not totally convinced of yourself."

"How can he help me?"

"Trust me he can would you like me to call him over?"

"Sure why not I haven't been that much of a good friend to Lissa as of late it wouldn't hurt to listen to an alchemist and the cousin of the guy of my dreams."

_Okay a confession is good slowly but surely she's getting there I have to go tell Dimitri this._

"Don't go I'll be back with Adrian will you be okay alone for a few minutes?"

"Yeah don't worry I'll be here please tell Lissa I'm fine and that I'm sorry for bailing."

"Of course be back in a few then."

_I ran like hell back to the food court and sure enough they were all there trying to cheer up Dimitri as much as they could with not much luck from the looks on all their faces and the look of defeat in his eyes._

"Lissa…Rose asked me to tell you that she's doing well and that she was sorry for bailing on you."

"Tell her it's understandable and that I'm here when she needs me."

"I will, Adrian your turn."

"Oh and Dimitri I don't know if she meant to say it out loud but I thought you should know that she see's you as the man of her dreams." I gave him my warmest smile and with that I could see his eyes are starting to change from sadness and defeat to hope and love mostly love.

"Thank you Syd."

"It's my pleasure don't worry comrade we'll help you get your girl."

_He chuckled and gave me a smile and slowly his saddened features were starting to change and at that moment Adrian walk to my side gave me a soft peck on my lips took my hand and walked with me to the book store. _

**Adrian's POV**

"So are you going to fill me in on what I'm about to do?"

"I think you already know what you're going to do!"

"You're absolutely right my sweet love I do thing is will she believe me."

"She might I think she's opening up to the idea of the situation she's in I can see that it's not an easy thing for her and is so not used to being in this type of circumstance, but every girl goes through heart break and loss no matter what she is."

"Babe you sound like your talking about an alien." I smirked at her.

"You know what I mean she's not a vampire or human she's both she get's the best of both worlds while I get stuck being the human you all can do things I cannot well I take that back maybe not as good but still."

"I know I'm sorry I was joking and you are not useless in any way shape or form you can do so many things for just being a human magical or not human or vampire you completely and utterly stole my heart Sydney Sage." I beamed at her.

"Yeah yeah I know and you stole mine too do you know you mean the world to me and you're the center of the universe?"

"I feel the same way you leave me breathless do you know that too."

"Actually yeah I do because you also take my breath away."

"Where is she?"

"Towards the right back corner long dark hair right over there."

"Ah right should have figured."

"It's that obvious she's the one we saw run off after their encounter."

"So what do I do then? Tell her the truth tell her what you saw when you saw them together. You want me to tell her that I was jealous that I saw her with Dimitri? I'm just kidding you know I love you and I was born to love you. Then stop being an idiot and help your cousin out he needs her how would you feel if we didn't work out? Yeah okay babe you win I'd feel exactly that way and I think I would go insane and maybe end up killing myself if I lost you. Don't say that to me you wont never ever I can't be away from you not anymore you're the center of my universe and you have to help her understand the she is the center of Dimitri's."

"I will but maybe she wont believe me about what I'm about to tell her Sydney she's going to think I'm crazy. I know but you would do anything for him wouldn't you? Without second thought I sure will okay then fine it's now or never they belong together I can see it they beam with so much freaking love, and passion just like you. Yeah I know I notice that too it's very obvious that they think the other can't possibly feel the same I felt that once, but never ever will I feel that again. You wont I promise not ever again. Good now lets go talk some sense into her."

"Hi I'm Adrian Ivashkov you must be Rose."

"Hey and yes I am."

"May we sit?"

"Of course go head." She said rather sadly.

_I turned to look at Sydney and she gave me a reassuring nod that beautiful smile that I love and griped my hand just a little tighter._

"Look I know you don't know us, but we know Dimitri and I know a few little secrets of my own that are not as obvious to others as they are to me. I can also tell you that he's not the guy everyone talks about we all went through those stages and we found that we always wanted something more than just the obvious of blood lust and sex and everything that goes along with it we want to love and be loved ."

_I didn't want to push her and then make her run away so I just stayed fairly quiet and so did Sydney while we watched for any reaction from her. It felt like forever, but I guess she needed a few minutes to sort through her thoughts I don't blame her it was sort of difficult for Syd and I to finally make it though._

"Sydney said that you were going to…to help me understand something I do not…how are you going to help me when I don't even know how to help myself."

"Is that a trick question?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to be rude it's just I don't know how you can help me."

"I have one word and one word only "Spirit"

"Spirit what are you talking about?"

"Your friend Lissa she's spirit user am I right?"

_I'm trying to help her understand that spirit is a way more complicated element than the others every spirit user is different and can do different things I know from among other things in her aura that she's "Shadow Kissed" to Lissa._

"How…how do you know?"

"Well finally something easy I'm a spirit user as well."

"You a spirit user…really?"

"Why is that so hard to believe spirit doesn't make me any less of a man."

"No no of course it doesn't it didn't mean it that way it's just spirit is so rare from where we're from Lissa was the only spirit user at our old Academy."

"I see."

"Your not going to compel me are you?"

"No I'm not very good at it, but I do have something a little better than compulsion and I think you might like it as well."

"What is it and before I let you do anything to me does it hurt?"

"Why don't you ask Sydney if it hurts?"

"Sydney will it hurt me?" She asked rather shyly for someone so strong and lethal she sure gives a whole different side of her that she obviously does not like to show but by the way she feels at the moment it doesn't really make a difference to her.

"No it won't trust me it's rather beautiful what Adrian can do with his spirit ability."

"You want me to tell you what I see?"

"See? See what exactly?"

"Your' aura! My what? Like I said your aura I can see aura's anyone and everyone theirs no hiding anything from me I can see everything from it. I might not have the abilities Lissa has from her spirit but I can see aura's and dream walk those are my specialties and do you want me to tell you what I see from you and Dimitri?"

_I can tell she was debating it either from lack of confidence in herself or from fear I don't know which I can tell she's actually very good at suppressing things but not good enough when someone can see right through it._

"How about I tell you…yours first? You glow like the sun it's the color of awakening, easy- going, inspiration and intelligence. You might not believe you have those qualities but you do their there and I can see them perfectly but I can also see a deep shade of red and that just means you have a very strong will and I'm probably right because aura's don't lie and last but not least when you two were together you know what I saw in your aura in both of your aura's they shine extraordinarily bright when you are around each other, which shows that you both are in fact love with each other.

_This really shocked her because she was just staring at me wide eyed with no words forming in her mouth and she just kept looking back and fourth between Sydney and I and we both were trying to show as much compassion as we could manage._

"So you see it in our aura that we're attracted to each other?"

"No I see in your auras that you're in love with one another. Is what I just said not attracted but in love is that so bad?"

"In love seriously?"

_Sydney was right this is going to be a lot harder than I thought why does Pride do that to people Pride is the asshole of all feelings fuck that shit._

"Yes that's right in love."

"Wow in love, but isn't that way too soon we don't even know each other."

"Have you ever heard of the saying that goes like you don't get to choose who you fall for you just fall? And it really doesn't matter if you know each other or not call it fate, destiny, love at first sight or call it what you want the feeling is mutual Rose can't you just accept that?"

"How does that even happen?"

"Rose I don't know if you've ever been burned by love but what I can tell you is that it's better when both parties share the same feelings towards one another its even worse when one doesn't feel the same that's where things get messy and bad shit can happen. Think about it Rose you have his love you just have to reach out to him and tell him you feel the same before he starts to think otherwise."

"Yeah I guess your right I need to talk to him, but I need some time to think and sort it out how am I going to talk to him how will I even begin?"

"It's alright Rose don't worry if you need time go ahead take whatever time you need when your ready to talk it will come naturally trust me it will." And Sydney help out her hand to Rose.

"Thank you both for this I can't thank you enough for everything you both did for me today I hope once Dimitri and I sort this out we can be friends and get to know each other better."

"Of course." Sydney and I said in unison.

"I'm going to get some air I'll see you guys in a bit then." And with that she walked out the book store empty handed as I noticed the book still lying on the table.

"Rose!" I yelled out but it was too late she was already gone.

"Its okay babe I'll take it and have Dimitri give it to her let's go talk to him." She gestured me to the door.

"Hey big guy we have some good news for you."

"Is it about her?" he asked smirking like crazy.

"Actually it is, but before we saying to you about our conversation with Rose first things first regard her by her name don't just say her…what the hell is that got it. And secondly I need to ask you a question first."

"About?"

"How you feel about Rose."

"I thought we couldn't hide anything from you?"

"You can't, but I want to make sure I'm right before we let you in on her feelings towards you."

"Fine fair deal I think I'm falling in love with Rose and it hurts to love her at the same time to want to feel these things for her the want and need to love her aches my heart more than you will ever know."

"I know big guy you don't need to explain any further I can see it in your aura everything you just said proves me right."

"Here's the deal big guy she feels the same way thing is she feels like you don't she underestimates herself a lot in this type of situation that she's never been in and she's scared to get hurt I didn't need to see her aura it was written all over her face. Your going to need to ease her into she's scared to fall for you with fear that you won't catch her. Do you understand what I'm saying she's not like other girls Dim she doesn't play games and she's really serious about this."

"And you think I'm not the moment I saw her in the work out center she took my breath away I couldn't breathe or think straight I couldn't even move from the spot I was standing on you don't know the feeling and how good it felt to hold her in my arms and kiss her and she willingly kissed me back that day in theater arts was the best day of my life. And I wouldn't want it any other way but to hold her once again just like a few hours ago her lips on mine the scent of her hair god you guys have no idea how this feels."

"That's where your wrong bro we know that feeling exactly right Adrian?" Christian said while beaming at Lissa.

"We do and Sydney might be human but she is the most beautiful human I have ever met with the most beautiful soul I have ever known and I've seen many souls and I thank whatever god is out there that for some freaking miracle she happened to love me too and returned every single one of those feelings.

"Why don't you go give her the book she left behind maybe that would give you guys a chance to talk about your current situation and shed some light on it? She said she was going to get some air so she should be out back in the garden area."

"Thank you all for being here for me I can't thank you guys enough for everything you've done for us today. I should get going and look for Rose."

"See you later big guy." We said in unison.

**Dimitri's POV**

_After what happened today it made me reflect on a lot of things I haven't thought about in a long time the way my cousins and I were with girls jumping from girl to girl not really caring about their feelings then again they never really cared for us either they just wanted to gloat about being the girlfriend of a royal. Tasha wouldn't approve of our methods, but slowly each of us found our other half our equal the one person that doesn't see us any different because of our status girls that don't gloat about who their with amazes me three out of four is not bad I also wonder if Mase will ever change he of us four is the worst one and each of us have done some pretty shameful things in the past its not excuse, but you really can't expect any better from four 17 year old boys that like to show off and be cool._

_I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize I was getting closer to Rose I could smell her, but I also smelled something that wreaked a scent I don't recognize and voices but where are they coming from._

"Help! Shut up you stupid cunt. Get the fuck off me you asshole the fuck do you think your doing as soon as you let go of me I'm going to kill you. No you won't your not strong enough show me your' fucking fangs you bitch. How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a vampire? You smell like one. Well I'm not look I'm a Dhampir I'm half human half Moroi I don't have fangs or magic I'm just a better version of a human more strength, eye sight clearer and I can hear and smell better that's all now get your fucking hands off me you perv now tell me who the fuck are you? You have guts bitch I can see that now you're what they call the abomination of your race the pathetic hybrids of human and vampire. Seems like I'm not the only abomination here you're not human so what the fuck are you? None of you damn business bitch, but if you must know I also get the better of two races. Oh really and they are what? Wolf and Vampire."

_And that's when I knew I had to find her I could smell her around me but I couldn't pin point where I could hear her gurgles like if something's hurting her._

"Rose! Where are you?" I yelled out

_All I needed was one sound and with that sound I could find her and possibly save her from whatever was out there potentially hurting the love of my life._

"Rose where are you I'm here I won't leave you."

"Dimitri help!"

_I didn't need to think it through I let instinct take over me to where she was hurt and scared and bleeding._

"Rose oh my god what the hell?"

"Dimitri don't stay back I don't know what they are they…they are not like us…their different you need to stay back they can hurt you."

"No no I'm not leaving you."

"Dimitri move."

_I didn't know what was going on everything was happening so fast my eyes couldn't adjust to their speed my nose couldn't handle their smell it was like if it was burning my nostrils. As I turned around they both had Rose pinned to a tree two wooden stakes on either hand with her blood spilling in puddles on the floor._

"Don't move or your girlfriend is toast." The dude with the yellow eyes protested.

"Look calm down I don't want any trouble just let her go."

"No boyfriend we won't!"

"She didn't do anything to you now let her go before someone gets hurt."

"And that someone will be her." And he bit her on her stomach fangs and k-9's bearing god these things were repulsive.

"Ahh! No get off me you nasty fuck." Rose yelled kicking and screaming in both pain and agitation.

"Why are you doing this just let her go now!" I yelled to him

"We were just having a little fun!"

"Look I don't know who you are or what you are, but the funs over now go and let her be."

_I knew it was going to take a lot more than that and I was in no position to fight with these things because one I don't know what they are and two Rose is literally attached to the goddamn tree so I used my element to push them as far away as possible. Then I heard them yelp and run away._

"Oh Rose oh god my Roza! This is going to hurt baby and I'm sorry but I need to get you out of here."

"I know just…just do it fast everything hurts."

"On my count okay 1…2…3… Ahh fuck that hurts. And she screamed like hell. I'm so sorry Roza lets get Lissa and Adrian to see if they can help you ok.

_She just nodded and stared into my eyes god I love her eyes but right now they are so full of pain and fear and sadness._

_I know she was getting weak and she wouldn't be able to walk all the way back to the mall so I picked her up bridal style and ran like hell to the parking lot of my car. I took out my phone and auto dialed Christian._

"Christian you need to get Lissa down to the parking lot and Adrian too Rose is in pretty bad shape hurry she's losing a lot of blood."

"What! What the fuck happened?"

"Hurry I'll explain later!"

"Dimitri it hurt's it feels like fire on my skin. Don't leave me please don't I know… I should have said this sooner but just in case I don't get the chance to tell you I…I feel the same way. " She said gurgling with blood seeping out of her mouth.

"I know baby just hold on until Lissa get's here you'll be ok in no time."

"Don't leave me…don't let me turn into that thing…if I do you rip my head off."

"Shh baby you'll be fine their almost here. You're going to be just fine no need to get ahead of yourself."

_I heard heavy panting and a lot of foot steps I guess everyone decided to come along great how are we going to explain this to them all. _

"Oh my god Rose what happened are you okay?" Lissa asked her with tear streaked eyes.

"Liss it hurt's everywhere it burns I don't want to turn into that thing Liss please please don't let me turn into that thing. If I do you need to kill me someone needs to kill me I don't want to be ugly like that monster. "

'Lissa you need to heal her Adrian too. That thing it bit her in the stomach and it barely grazed her thigh."

"Wait what me no I can't heal I don't know how to do that." Adrian said.

"It's okay I will guide you we can't let anything happen to Rose now grab her hand and just feel the warmth of spirit flow through you and into her feel it heal her and the rest is magic."

"Rose are you alright? Lissa asked.

"I guess I have a killer headache though do I look normal what happened to me?"

"You look beautiful Roza and to answer the second part we'd like to know the same thing." I said she blushed and gave me a warm smile and kissed my cheek. "Thank you for saving my life I don't know what I would have been able to do if you hadn't been there comrade."

"Anyone would have done the same thing do you feel alright?"

"I feel normal as normal as I could possibly feel except for the headache. Uh so what's everyone doing out here?"

"We came to heal you." Adrian said. The both of you? It was an emergency so Adrian helped me heal you Rose. I can't thank you guys enough for everything seems like today

was not my day and I almost got killed by those things or worse turned into one."

"Rose did they say what they were?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure I heard right but I heard him say something about the better of both races he said Wolf and Vampire, but that's not possible right psi hounds are not people their crazy rabid dogs and their not human they don't shift from wolf to human right?"

"Look Rose I don't know I've heard stories about shape shifters maybe he was just trying to scare you."

"It didn't look like he was trying to scare me he was totally fucking scaring me those eyes and those teeth did not look like they were fake the retracted the asshole fucking bit me and the k-9 fangs I can say fucking hurt like a bitch and the stinging searing pain afterwards. Does that sound like a joke seriously they were strong stronger than a Dhampir and Vampire all I know is I don't ever want to go through something like that again."

"Hey are you hungry?" I asked nervously.

"A little yeah I wouldn't mind some food right now. She said with a warm smile. Well come on then comrade are you going with me or not? Of course after today I'm not letting you out of my sight. Don't worry comrade after today I'm not letting you out of my sight either."

"Good because even if you were to protest against it I wouldn't listen to any of your ramble. Can I ask you for something if that's okay with you?"

_I didn't want to push my luck with her after what she just went through but I needed her to know that I loved her and that I wasn't going to ever let this repeat itself again._

"I know comrade you don't have to say anything."

"Rose I know you might not approve of what I'm about to do but I need you to know that I will never ever let this happen again do you understand me. I know don't worry I know I already told you I feel the same way you don't have to say anything. You have to know that I'm madly in love with you and I want to be with you no matter what I can't stay away any longer it will tear my heart apart."

Woooo everyone said. "You guys seriously need to cut that out or I'll kick everyone's ass. Rose said to them. What did you want to ask comrade?"

_I wanted to tell her with my words how much I wanted to kiss her, but I think she was getting the hint when my eyes were drifting constantly to her lips._

"Comrade in front of them? Yes in front of them you need to get used to it what happens when we're back at school holding hands and I steal kisses from you when people are around what then I can't hide my love for you nor can you ask me to do that they have to know I love you and that my heart belongs to you. Fine your right what the hell they all do it in front of me anyway."

_And that was the first kiss we shared that she willingly wanted to give me in the presence of all our friends they witnessed the second greatest moment of my existence._

"Why don't we take the girls back to the house and get comfortable watch movies, relax, talk get to know each other better Mase is probably there his car's gone anyway." Christian suggested.

"Rose do you mind spending some…alone time with me promise I don't bite unless you want me too." I smiled at her.

"Yeah don't get too cocky with me comrade, but I'd like to just talk for now."

"What are we waiting for then let's go." Adrian called out.

"Wait I can't just leave my car here." Lissa said

"Its okay babe we'll have someone take it back to school don't worry. Okay boo then let's get going."

"You guys look like your about to eat each other and I don't want to see that you too Adrian an Syd seriously gross." I said to them. They all just smiled at me and I really couldn't help, but smile back at each and every one of them slowly it seams our family is growing we finally started getting it together. 

**~Okay guys end of the drama part I'm not sure how you guys will like it but I really hope you do and I hope you review it too let me know what you think what ever you might want to ask go ahead any thought's and ideas are more than welcomed. I will tell you in the next chapter I have planned the girls will be at the boys home and things are just going to get a little weird for all of them, but it's mostly at the expense of one so with that in mind please R&R and tell me how you liked it. Much love from me. ~ **


	10. Chapter 10 The Change!

**Authors note: Sorry my lovely readers for not updating sooner I've been sort of busy and I had some issues with writers block here is the next chappie some of you maybe shocked at what I'm about to do but like I said I like to spice things up let me know how you liked it and R&R please I'd really appreciate it.**

**Chapter 10 The Change.**

**Rose's POV**

_I had to admit I was very nervous to be alone with Dimitri in his car just the two of us and not because I was scared of him…its more like of the situation were in. I'm not technically his girlfriend yet, but we kiss like if I am. After what happened just moments ago I was remembering something Lissa had said to me not that long ago about if someone really loved you they wouldn't let you slip away no matter how hard the situation may be. And I have to give her credit because she was absolutely right he cared for me the same way I care for him._

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours' Rose? Please be honest with me."

_Oh my god his voice…his beautiful angelic voice that makes everything better and feel like it's all a dream a sweet and wonderful dream_.

"Oh comrade if you only knew."

"So then tell me we have an hour drive to my home you can tell me anything and everything you want to say I will listen and I'm not going to run away."

_I really didn't know how to ask him about how he feels about me so I just stayed quiet for a few brief seconds and looked out the window. I wonder why whenever something bad is going to happen the woods are always involved. ___

"You want to know something?" He asked me.

Again I didn't answer his question for some reason…I didn't have the guts too and I think from the look on my face the answer was very much obvious.

"Rose please look at me." I did as he asked and I can see him pleading and begging me with his beautiful gorgeous saddened eyes. "You have no idea how scared I was today. Why? I asked. Isn't it obvious Rose? Right, but you still want to know? Can you please tell me?" I begged with my own eyes.

"Yes I suppose you should know the moment we kissed today before all this shit happened I thought of something that Tasha used to tell us when we were in our younger teen years."

"What'd she say?"

"She would say that if you really and truly love someone then the only thing you would want for them is to be happy even if that meant it's not with you."

_Again I didn't know what to say at his sudden confession well it sounded like one to me anyway…he's so intelligent, kind, caring and nurturing and so very full of life and love. _

"So you have feelings for me then?" I asked and he chuckled at my question.

"It's safe to say that yes I do Rose and I'm also trying to say that it didn't take long for me to fall completely in love with you."

"You're…in love with me?"

"Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

"Because you can have anyone you want…all the ladies fall at your feet and yet you fall for a Dhampir like me."

"Rose I really don't care about that titles and statuses are meaningless to me that's not important it's pretty irrelevant and pointless if you ask me and besides you can't help who you fall for you just fall."

"If I fall will you catch me?"

"Already have my love already have." He said and gave me a beautiful and charming smile it suits him.

_My love how strange to be called that I guess that answers my question. I like the sound of it… its still strange and foreign but I like it I just can't really help it coming from Dimitri. _

"Tell me how you feel Rose. I know it's a hard thing for you to do and believe me when I say it that I completely understand on do many levels where you're coming from my cousins and I were the same way we never wanted to get close to anyone especially a girl emotionally wise, but things let up and started to take a turn for the good when Adrian and Sydney fell in love."

"How so?" I asked him not understanding what he meant by that.

"Well because they made us realize that love is a very special and powerful emotion and we secretly envied their relationship Christian, Mason and including myself but I think it was Christian and I more than Mason. The way they look at each other when they smile, the love they hold for one another you see it in their eyes and I wanted that really bad and I realized that I want all of that with you Rose."

"I don't know if this makes any sense at all to you but it does to me and I just want you to know that I may not be your first love, first kiss, first sight, or first date but I just want to be your last everything." I gave him the warmest smile I could manage and he happily returned it with his million dollar smile.

"I completely and utterly agree with you, but you are wrong in some of the things you so gratefully mentioned."

"Like?"

"Truthfully you are in fact my love at first sight, first kiss and first touch I fell in love with you completely after every single one of those things happened between us."

"Really?" I asked questioningly.

"Yes you are all those things to me and I wouldn't want it any other way and I wouldn't want anyone else but you."

_After everything he just said I felt relieved like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. He made me realize a lot of things today to not fear and run from love but to embrace and accept it with grace and dignity._

"I want you to know that I feel the same way that today could have easily been my last day on earth and all I could think about was the fact and possibility that I would never see you again and fight for your love if need be."

"That wouldn't have been necessary for you to do that because you stole my heart Rosemarie Hathaway." I looked and smiled at him.

"How do you even know my whole name comrade?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Fine…fine I get it you "spied" on me." I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Actually no I looked you up on the schools website why do you think I made the switch to A.P. classes. Fair game comrade fair game?" I smiled at his confession.

"Are you upset with me?"

"Never how could I when I wanted you since the day we met at the work out center. I just couldn't bring myself to even try."

"May I ask you why?"

_Damn I wasn't expecting this question from him how the hell was I going to answer it or get myself out of it which I doubt I'll be able to do he's as stubborn as me. _

"Rose its okay just be honest with me I can take it what ever it may be."

"Comrade I also looked you up myself on the schools web and I said you guys were playboy bachelor's that jump from girl to girl and how was I even going to compete with all of those girls after you…I seriously doubted and thought I didn't stand a chance."

"Wrong again the one's that didn't stand a chance from the moment I laid eyes on you were them. It was a given you hooked me with your eyes as soon as I looked into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes I was automatically hooked on you. We're home by the way."

_I couldn't stop looking at him dead in his gorgeous eyes I felt so many things at the same time I couldn't register it nerves, excitement and this fluttery feeling in the pit of my stomach. Until I realized what he had just said as he opened my door._

"So you guys live here? It's a freaking castle Dimitri."

"Home is home no matter where or how it looks like from the inside or outside home is where the heart is."

"You are so not the guy I thought you were no offence."

"None taken and its okay we can talk about it in my bedroom if you'd like? Don't worry I'll behave I promise I will not try anything with you until you ask me too."

_Oh god…oh god …oh my god he's such a freaking gentleman what the hell did I do to deserve this man of god._

"When I ask really?"

"Really until you ask me too I will not take you and mark you as mine until I have your complete consent and not until you are ready if and when you and only you ask me too, but not before I will not pressure."

"Comrade you're making this so hard for me you do know that right?" I asked him.

"That's not my intention Rose…can I please explain myself, but not out here I want you to be comfortable and it needs to be in private."

_I felt confident about his intentions with me were innocent, but then again a part of me felt discouraged as a woman that he wouldn't touch me unless I asked him too. That says a lot about the type of man he is, but the woman in me also felt a sting of sadness._

"Rose?" He looked at me with a questioning look on his face and a determined one as well.

"Alright comrade…lead the way."

**Dimitri's POV**

_I lead her through my homes double doors and saw my cousins in our den playing Call of Duty while Lissa and Sydney were talking on the couch getting to know each other a little better. I didn't want to convince Rose of anything she just needs to figure out that I'm being truthful and honest with her._

"Is everything alright with the two of you?" Lissa asked I wasn't sure if she was asking Rose or me, but I answered her anyway.

"Lissa I'd like to speak to Rose in private if you don't mind." I asked her pleading with my eyes for her understanding. Don't worry that pretty little head of yours princess I won't try anything I promise and I give you my word."

"I understand that the both of you have a lot to discuss and sort things out, but I want you both to be careful and not rush into anything and be safe you know."

"Lissa you have my word."

She gave me a warm smile showing me her fangs god they were scary I've never seen another vampire's fangs, but my own my cousins think its awkward to see each other's fangs so we never see them its also disrespectful to us so I'm guessing this is her way of threatening me to not even try.

"Get going them" She said to me with a light smile.

"Thank you." I responded.

I looked behind me to see Rose still standing by the door way just a little before the den where everyone was having a good time chatting and playing Call of Duty on the PS3. I noticed by the look on her face she zoned out and was lost in her thoughts I'm not sure if she was thinking of me, but I somewhat hope she was maybe she wont reject me like I feel she might after she learns about my past about all our past I know that someone's past might be darker and scarier than most but I'm hoping mine wont scare her off. I'm also not sure if she will ever open up about hers and I know she might not but I hope one day she can come to terms and trust me to open up.

"Uh Rose my bedroom is the first one on the right of the third floor can you please go upstairs and wait up for me. I promise I wont be long I just need a minute of two to talk to Lissa if you don't mind."

"Fine you have five minutes comrade so don't stand me up and keep me waiting in there alone in this huge house okay. So just remember I'll be waiting for you." Then she walked away and ran off and up the stairs out of my view and turn my gaze once again towards Lissa.

"Lissa I will not do anything she does not want me to do I will never pressure her into anything with me if she does not want it. I just want you to know that…not her and not in that way I wouldn't even care if it resulted in…never mind I wont touch her in that way until she wants me too I love her and I will wait as long as it takes I really don't care but not before and not because I may want her she has to want me to in order for me to even think the thought of us together in that way. I promise you my word as not only a royal but as a man more so a man of his word I will never hurt her or jeopardize what I may have with her in the end.

"Your word Dimitri?" she asked with a questioning look.

"My word princess from royalty to royalty you have my word and that's a word I intend to keep I can assure you that and my cousins can certainly vouch for that I always keep my word."

"Go on then don't keep her waiting any longer she must be freaking out."

"Thank you princess goodbye."

"Your welcome… now go to her."

Then I ran like hell to my bedroom god I'm so nervous I have never done a thing such as this before I never had too my past has never consisted me of falling inn love and trying to get the girl of my dreams to go out with me not only that but actually want a relationship with me. God help me get through this and get through to her as best I can guide my way and just please please do not let me screw this up. And just before I walk into my bedroom I give a slight knock like the gentleman I am.

"Rose may I come in?" I asked with slight nerves in my voice not caring if she noticed or not.

"Come in." She answered back as I walked in I see her sitting casually on my bed with my favorite pillow laying on top of her lap like if she's done it plenty of times god I hope she does this plenty more times so I may always dream of her this way.

"Hi."

"Hey so are you going to tell me what you were going to say outside or are you planning to ditch the inevitable conversation."

"Yes." Is all I managed to let out. _I feel like such an idiot like those geeky nerdy type of guys that stutter when they see a beautiful lady and can't even manage to speak and when they do they sound like a complete idiot. No offense to anyone I am also nerdy but that does not mean I have to look like one._

"I'm waiting." She said.

_God now I feel like I'm being pressured not that she's the one pressuring me into having this conversation because like she said this is inevitable we can't crawl out way put of this one and for the love of god I do not want too this has to happen I want her to be my girl officially no matter what it takes. _

"Can I take a seat?" I asked as casually as I could looking at her lap waiting for her answer maybe us being close makes her just as nervous as it makes me.

"Sure."

And I sat in front of her cross legged just like she was sitting looking out the window to the darkness outside.

"Dimitri tell me what ever it is your going to tell me I wont run away if that's what you think I'm going to do I wont because I kind of sort of like you and nothing will ever change that you just have to be honest and open up to me deal."

"You know what I love the way you say my name you rarely say it but when you do you need to know its like music to my ears to hear you say my name the way only you say it and to be honest I love the way it sounds coming from your lips." She blushed but she obviously didn't care because she gave me that hundred watt smile she gives when she's happy.

" Good because I think I need to say it more often even though I like my nick name for you, but I like to actually call you by your name it some how fit you perfectly."

"I agree." I chuckled at her slight confession that's a start for once now were getting somewhere.

"So are you going to tell me now?"

_Brief and concrete I like that about her she's not the type to stall and beat around the bush and goes straight to the point just like me no wonder I fell in love with her instantly_.

"Okay you may think so little of me because of who I was before I ever met and laid eyes on you that is not the type of man I am today. I've been with a lot of girls none that could ever compare to you and none have also never successfully been able to fill that void I once had in my heart I wanted more and they just never had the qualities I was looking for and they also weren't the type I could ever bring home to Tasha she's like a second mother to us and I never wanted to disappoint her by bringing home an unworthy type of woman in her presence she loves us and she would give anything for us, but we also love her and we knew she would never approve of those type of girls to be in any type of relationship with us so we never tried and we would just mostly mess around and you get my point at that time we were never a one woman type of guy and now I only want to be your man."

"And you think that I can successfully fill that missing piece in your heart that other's could not possibly do and also please your second mother?" She asked with a stern look on her beautiful features.

"You have more than what I was ever hoping for. Your strong, special, spontaneous, beautiful, charming, caring and most of all lethal."

"You honestly think of me as lethal?" She asked with that cute smirk plastered on her equally beautiful lips.

"After everything I just described you as in my eyes the only thing I said and it stood out to you the most was lethal?" I asked her with a smirk on my lips as well.

"Why do you call me lethal Dimitri?"

"Rose seriously you want me to answer that I mean isn't it obvious you can kick some serious ass and all and I'd love to one day wrestle it out with you and see how you get down and dirty because I know that is exactly the type of girl you are. Okay well suit your self then I think of you as lethal because one I know who your mother and your father are and you have inherited their strength their will to fight for what they believe in not caring who is in their way as long as they get where they need to be and you will also wreak havoc and stop at nothing and at no ones command but your own and fight until you make sure you're the one still standing in the end and two your lethal to me physically, mentally, and emotionally and to my heart the only person that can potentially break my heart and equally break me."

_It took everything in me to tell her all of that she needed to hear how I was feeling and it took every ounce of courage I had in me to confess my true feelings and for her to know of the potential damage she could cause to me not that I would ever bring myself to harm physically harm myself but I would be broken with out her and It's a chance I'm stupidly and blindly willing to take because with out a doubt I fell completely and hopelessly in love with her._

"I see your point, but don't think for one second that I can damage you because you can equally cause your own damage to me in those exact same ways that you think I can do to you and I wont and I can't because I know that my heart wont let me betray what it holds inside of it for you that wont ever happen by me because damn me but I'm falling harder and harder for you and for some reason I can't stop it and I seriously don't want to stop it I'm scared I don't know what to do all I know is that I don't ever want this feeling to ever go away when you walk into the room you take my breath away. I can think straight I'm just there frozen at your presence. I know I'm difficult and stubborn, opinionated all the above it's just who I am and I also have to be a hard ass to protect my heart from the potential heartbreak I may receive from you."

_She's so much like me on so many levels not letting anyone in because of what they might think if they knew everything you keep hidden and that sting of fear of ever letting anyone get close because they may tear you to pieces. That is exactly the person god made for me to equally challenge and match me in every possible way she was born for me the same way I was born for her and now that is not a doubt in my mind I know we were made for each other and I will love her until my heart stops beating._

"And that is the girl that stole my heart you have not need to change who you are to please me or anyone else I love the way you are and your beautiful that way I love everything about you and that will never change no one can change the way I feel about you even if they tried."

_She stayed awfully quiet, but I just let her be to have a moment with her thoughts. And at that moment that's when everything happened so fast I was getting lost in my own inner ramble when she fell off the bed and started to convulse like is she were having a seizure, but that never happens Dhampir's pass out but they never ever experience things like this they have enough vampire in them to never let them get sick. As she laid on the floor clearly in pain tears slightly falling out of her eyes I couldn't do anything I just stayed there frozen unaware of what to do in this type of situation I crouched to her side and pulled her in my arms and held her against my chest so she wouldn't hurt herself more than she already has when she fell off my bed this was not how I wanted to remember us getting together I just hope we can get through this and she will be alright safe and sound in my arms and healthy._

"Rose baby…what's wrong talk to me." I said trying to hold back the tears that were fighting their way out of my eyes.

"Dim…help…it…hurts."

"What hurt's baby tell me?" I pleaded with my voice her eyes were sealed shut tight.

"I…I…feel like I'm on fire. Ahhh fuck it hurts it hurts so bad…make it stop…please make it stop…I…I can't fight it. Shhh baby its okay I'm here everything will be okay we'll figure this out." I said I don't know if she believed me or not but I would do anything to make her pain go away.

"Ahhhhh it hurt's…please make it stop…please…the pain it's ….it's unbearable…my thought's…everything…backwards…blurry…"

"I'm here baby I won't leave you I won't ever leave you I promise." I cooed to her as much as possible but to no avail I don't think she can hear what I was saying she's so lost in her pain that I really don't know the cause of.

_This was going on for a total of three hours I didn't understand the broken fragments in her sentences they weren't making any sense to me her eyes were closed shut and all of the sudden she just completely stopped moving and talking and was just laying in my arms perfectly still she felt stiffer and like concrete heavy in my arms I couldn't explain the sudden change in her body I could also see her chest heaving slowly up and down so I knew she was breathing perfectly fine and then when she woke up and stood up checked her surrounding where she was she turned to face me as I stood up and then I noticed the most shocking thing I have ever seen in my life not only was she even more beautiful than before her features more heightened and just breathtakingly painful to look at, but also the pain in her crimson blood red eyes._

**Author note: Sorry guys I'm leaving you hanging but let me know what you think and what might happen in the next chapter make those reviews as long as you want show me some love. What did you guys think at Rose sudden change did you guys see it coming or were you guys totally unexpecting it? Either way let me know in the reviews I'm looking forward to reading them. **


	11. Chapter 11 I'm Complete!

**Author's note: Hey guys sorry for not updating sooner, but I was working on two chapters for you guy's since I do like to write rather long chapters instead of a bunch of short ones that don't cut to the chase until a few chapters down the road I don't really like to do that I like intensity and emotion. So here you go enjoy and plz plz R&R I'm excited to read those reviews.**

**Chapter 11 I'm Complete!**

**Rose's P.O.V.**

_I couldn't explain the amount of pain I was under everything in my mind was a jumbled mess I couldn't concentrate on a specific memory the one I wanted to remember and hold and keep safe in my brain, but I couldn't it kept moving jumping out of my reach I just wanted to remember my first kiss with Dimitri the sound of his voice whispering beautiful things in my ear his hands wrapped around my waist holding me against him._

_I wanted to feel the security of his embrace again he makes me feel things I've never felt before with anyone only he can make me feel safe in his arms whatever safe means in our world I know we are far off from the concept of the word our world has a lot of crazy going on. Yet I don't understand what's happening to me why do I feel like I'm losing my mind. I have no strength in me to fight whatever it is so I just let it consume me completely and the feeling of hopelessness is finally setting in and I surrender to the blackness…Then theirs nothing I'm completely numb…nothing happens for a while. I don't know how long I stayed this way all I knew was that the blackness I was in made me a little scared and all I wanted was to look into his eyes and drown into his gorgeous scent. _

_All of the sudden I had the urge to get up and move I felt stiff and strange like if I had to readjust to my body once again then I turned to face my Dimitri his eyes still had the streaks of tears falling from them to his cheeks and their was also shock and I didn't understand why._

"Rose?" The way he said my name made my heart feel like it was breaking in half theirs so much sadness and hurt in his voice it made me sad and hurt.

"Dimitri!" Was all I managed to say.

"Baby are you alright how do you feel?"

"My body feels different I cant really explain it… my sight is well better than before I can see all the tiny particles in the air and I can hear stuff down stairs and the animals outside in the trees."

"Rose…baby I need to ask you something and its okay to feel disgusted at the thought of it at first, but as you adjust you'll get used to it and everything will be fine."

_At first I didn't understand what he meant by that, but then I felt a tickling feeling in my throat and that could only mean one thing. I was an equal to my Dimitri we are now the same, but I have a feeling in my gut that I was a little more than just their average vampire…I'm beyond my people I'm something entirely different._

"Dimitri I think I'm…"

_I felt so awkward saying it out loud no matter what way I try to put it into words hungry or thirsty sounded ridiculous to me at the moment._

"I know baby your just thirsty its okay come downstairs with me I'll get you a blood bag or two or until your satiated enough to hold a conversation with me." He chuckled a little just realizing what he just said.

_Mean while I didn't know what we were going to do about me what is Lissa going to say, Sydney is going to freak out no matter what anyone says she's going to be very afraid of me._

"If I do this wrong you have to look away no way am I doing this as gracefully as I know you guys do it and I maybe bad at it and it may also may turn out to be a turn off for you."

"You must be starving and all you're thinking about is eating gracefully and turning me off? Rose please nothing about you turns me off even if your not in the same category of vampire as me I love you none the less now eat your bag its normal human temperature and we find it a lot easier now taking it from blood bags than taking it directly from humans Adrian started it first because of Sydney he felt like he was cheating obviously he didn't see it that way then Christian followed we he and Lissa became official then me the day I kissed you. Its more sexually arousing for the humans and intimate and since I've met you I no longer feed from humans directly I'd rather take it from the bag." 

"Rose its fine everything will be okay I promise you that it will and I will do whatever it takes to make it happen understood?" He asked with a questioning look and all I could do was nod.

_I'm stupidly going about this blindly and I just couldn't really help myself and believe every word he was saying is true that's just the type of man he is always keeping his word and his promises I just hope he's right._

"Baby come with me downstairs you need to feed otherwise things can get crazy when you're deriving yourself from feeding."

"Stay with me please?" I asked with pleading eyes.

"Always." He answered with so much understanding in his voice.

"Fine, but if it looks gross you look away…deal?"

"Deal now eat please."

"I can't believe I'm about to do drink blood this is crazy."

"Don't think of it that way think of it as sustenance you need it in order to survive if not I don't know the consequences if you don't feed you either get sick or just please feed for me I can't lose you."

_I stopped thinking about it and just let instinct take over I took the bag of blood from Dimitri and I felt my fangs descend as I dug my teeth into the bag and drank not thinking of it as what it is, but as Dimitri described it as my sustenance to this new life._

"So how's it taste? He asked rather amused.

"Strangely… good… actually."

"Good the vampire in you is taking over that's a good sign."

"Are you sure?"

"Rose before your sudden change you were half vampire maybe not diet wise, but it was always there maybe from the bite of that thing it just reacted different to you and now you may get to live forever while I do not."

"Don't…don't say that to me we'll figure this out theirs no way I'm ever letting you go no matter what besides we have a very smart alchemist on our side to help us figure this out."

"Your right Sydney will help us figure it out do you want another bag?" He asked amused once again.

"Yes please." I said with a slight smile.

"Are you going to want to talk to her now and let them know what's going on?"

"I'm really scared, but I think it's the best idea at the moment she's smart and maybe she could look into my current situation."

"Good thinking your eyes look normal now same beautiful chocolate brown eyes I fell in love with are still there."

"Awesome I was afraid the creepy eyes wouldn't ever go away. I caught sight of them when we passed the trophy case in the second floor." He chuckled a little and smiled that hundred watt smile I love.

"I'm thinking that the red eyes mean your hungry and when they return to normal it means you're nice and full."

"Good because I feel nice and full a different kind of full, but I guess I'll have to get used to the idea."

"You will and I'm going to be here to help you every step of the way to adjust. So you ready to face my cousins?" He asked rather bemusedly something's will never change.

"Actually I'm terrified, but we have to know what the hell I am so we don't really have a choice."

_I didn't think anyone would be awake it was around a little passed ten and it was more than obvious that we were going to be staying the night here and possibly the weekend with the guys and Sydney and I also knew that nothing would happen unless I wanted it too._

"Ready my love?" He asked tenderly and concerned snapping me out of my thoughts and reaching for my hand.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said gripping his hand a little tighter.

"Okay then let's go talk to my family." He said and flashed that gorgeous smile that melts my heart away.

**Adrian's P.O.V.**

_Lissa and Sydney managed to hit it off pretty good considering I'm the only vampire she's gotten close and personal with it's good that she's opening up to girls because she needs girls like Lissa and Rose that wont betray her other than my cousins and I._

_Then I noticed Dimitri and Rose walk into the room, but Rose was hiding slightly behind him. Then I saw it the change in her aura she looks normal a little different it's hard to describe she still shined like the sun and they both still beamed with that radiance that their in love, but Rose was different I just didn't know what it was about her that changed._

"Adrian we have something to tell you guys and we need Sydney's help." Dim asked him.

"Wait hold on what is going on and why does Rose look different and her aura is different why?" I asked confused and to be honest a little scared.

_Dimitri is like my brother and I would do just about anything for him and that included the woman he loves and chose as his mate and if that meant I had to keep an open mind about whatever it was they were about to tell me then so be it. He accepted my relationship to Sydney he didn't care if she was human or an alchemist all he wanted was for me to be happy and she is and will always be my happiness and I will do the same for Rose whatever that implied._

"Okay bro what's going on? Sydney sweetheart please come here?" I asked Sydney who was draped over the couch listening to he ipod since Lissa left upstairs with Christian.

"Adrian what's going on?" She asked taking her ear buds out and walking towards me to the kitchen.

"I don't know yet love, but Rose and Dimitri need our help okay can you do that and keep an open mind?"

"Okay I can do that anything for you and your family of course whatever it takes." That earned a smile from Rose.

"Good…okay you have Sydney now so tell us what the hell is going on?"

"Adrian before I let Rose explain you need to help Sydney control herself. This is really going to come out a bit as a shock, but I promise Rose will pose no threat to her or anyone."

"Got it don't worry I got her, love your fine right? I asked and she nodded and that was all the confirmation I needed for them to proceed.

"Baby tell them what happened upstairs." Dimitri said to Rose reassuringly.

"Adrian please you and Sydney need to help me when you and Lissa healed me I don't think it worked right!"

"Rose what are you talking of course it did your fine you were bleeding out when we got to you…you had three major wounds Rose your thigh was…it was torn apart practically and the bite on the side of your belly was horrid and then their was the wounds in your palms they literally had holes in them their was so much blood everywhere, but your fine now so it had to work right?" I asked questioning myself and Lissa's power for some reason I feared that we failed Rose somehow.

_For some reason I didn't believe the words coming out of my mouth something was telling me it was far from the truth as it could get something was different I just didn't know what it was._

"Please Adrian, Sydney I'm begging you to hear me out this is important and please can you keep an open mind for me please." Dimitri begged with tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

_Something must be wrong if he feels this way he should know we will always have his back or I should say their backs now and theirs no denying it now Dimitri chose Rose as his mate and she's now a part of my family and as family its also a duty to protect her as well._

_I could tell she was nervous trying to figure out what she's going to say and I looked to Sydney who looked a little concerned, but gave me a slight nod and gripped my hand a little tighter to reassure me and that was all I needed from her._

"I was attacked by something their were two of them they found me in the garden when I went out for fresh air after the conversation I had with the both of you."

"What happened Rose?" Sydney asked her rather concerned and a little tearful.

"They thought I was Moroi they obviously don't know very much about how it works between us because I'm not Moroi pale and thin and I obviously didn't have fangs or magic."

"What do you mean didn't? I asked a little agitated I didn't mean for it to come out that way.

"That's when one of them bit into the side of my stomach and the other literally pinned me to the tree with two stakes he made out of the branches from the oak tree hence the holes I had in my palms. They also asked me to bare my fangs to them, but how could I when I didn't have them. Then they got more pissed, but I asked what it was that they are and all he said was that he gets the best of both worlds being vampire and wolf. I remember his yellow eyes things were kind of hazy when I was drifting in and out of consciousness. Then Dimitri found me and pulled the stakes out then he called you guys, but that's it…that's all I know and remember." She said sadly.

_I feel for her she doesn't know if she still fits in the world of the Moroi, but all I know is that she belong with my brother and there for she belongs here with our family._

_I could tell Sydney had something to say I'm not sure what she was thinking, but coming from her it could only be a wonderful thing. So I nudged her shoulder to let it out and gave her my best smile._

"Go ahead baby…say whatever you want to say."

"Rose would you mind if I did a couple test on you?" Sydney finally let it out while the question still hung in the air.

"Okay I'll do anything you ask of me. When do you want to do the test then? Rose asked a little concerned and shy I didn't just notice the tone in her voice because she tried to hide it and she almost got away with it, but the slight discomfort was noticeable in her body language as well as in her still shadow kissed aura. Nothing can get passed me no matter how hard they try the evidence will always be in their aura's.

"Right now if you want I have my equipment stashed away up in our room don't worry about my bed time it's not like I get much sleep anyway on the weekends so might as well use some of that time on something useful." She smirked at me and I smirked back at her.

"You two are revolting." Dimitri retorted.

"Yeah like you don't want to get down and dirty with Rose." I retorted back.

"Okay this is not a competition about out intimacy this is about Rose and I'd appreciate it if you two boys could stop arguing about private things that should remain private to the respective parties and let Rose and I have five minutes." Sydney exclaimed a little upset.

_She then glanced at me and gave me that knowing look she always gives me when she gets upset that look that says don't push your luck with me or else and then she gave that look right back to Dimitri who just chuckled a little laugh at our teasing._

"Five minutes guys that's all I need are we clear!"

"Were clear." Dim and I said in unison.

_I knew I shouldn't have said that, but sometimes I can't really help myself the asshole in me likes to come out and play every now and then with my cousins only fueling me to continue._

"Adrian, Dimitri see you in five minutes." Sydney said and ran up the stairs with Rose in hand.

**Sydney's P.O.V.**

"Its alright Rose this wont hurt you'll feel a slight discomfort a pinch at the very least, but that's all I'm gentle don't worry. I'm just going to draw a little blood and take some fluid from your gums and I'll have results in a half hour at the most."

"You certainly work fast Sydney Sage." She said with a smile that I gladly returned.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said with my best smile in the mean time while I took out my brief case from the hidden compartment in the closet and grabbed two tiny viles and needles from the rest of my supplies.

"Okay Rose you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be just get it over with needles still give me the creeps." I smiled at her discomfort for such a tough girl she can admit that she hates needles was amazing to me.

"Sit down on the desk chair don't worry as soon as you sit on that chair it will help you relax I don't know what it is about leather but it relaxes anyone."

_As she walked to the desk I couldn't help, but notice how much more graceful she had become with each step she took she was stealth and always ready before and now she's even more cautious of her surroundings and as she took her last step to the chair she sat down so inhumanly beautiful it really took my breath away to just watch her._

"Ready?" I said as I sat my things down on the desk beside her. "It's okay you can look away if you want concentrate on my tattoo Adrian says he can see the magic embedded in it maybe you can too." I said it was worth a shot she might or might not, but as long as she didn't look the better off she's be.

_I was trying to ease her nerves as much as I could after my earlier conversation with her I had come to like her company she obviously didn't feel the needle penetrate her skin I can see from the dozed off look she had on her eyes that my tattoo had her enthralled and my vile was full._

"Rose all done." I said "Can you please open wide and let me see those oh so pretty fangs."

"Uh Syd that's um."

_I didn't let her finish that thought all I needed was to see how much she related the Moroi vampires._

"It's alright I've seen plenty of fangs in my line of work and they don't freak me out besides it's not like I don't know what they feel like." She gave me a shocked expression and a knowing look. "Yeah I let him it feels right when he does." She gave me a smile that she understood.

_It felt strange to confess my inner most intimacy, but she's family now and it's not like she won't ever do it with Dimitri its more than obvious that they will do the inevitable part of intimacy and the biting part._

"Uh Syd too much info and I get what you mean I really do so don't worry your secrets safe with me, but uh can you um get this over with fast."

"Open wide and let those babies out."

"Uh Rose this is so unexpected, but uh did you know that you have two sets of fangs and their very tiny. Don't worry I'll be brief I just need to test the fluid in your gums."

"I guess I'm not as equal to Dimitri as I thought I was." She said sadly after I finished drawing out the fluid.

"Rose don't think that way you don't know how similar or different you are from him I'll figure it out for you and I'll let you know the results in a half hour a the most go downstairs and be with him don't push him away or make him feel bad he loves you that's more than obvious and he'd do just about anything for you don't feel any less than him love can conquer all just let him show you that and could you ask Adrian to come up for me please."

"Uh sure thing Syd and uh thanks for not freaking out about me and doing all this for me I can't imagine how uncomfortable you must feel. Laters then." She called out as she left me alone to solve the mystery that is her.

**Rose's P.O.V.**

_I took my time going downstairs it was difficult to face my new reality my best friend is a vampire and my almost boyfriend is a vampire as well and now I'm a vampire and it scares me, but I have to accept it and get passed all my doubts and weariness about this situation and I not only had to do this for me I also had to do it for Lissa and Dimitri she needs me and I need them both. I finally had the courage to go into the kitchen and there he stood in all his glory ever so gorgeous and breathtakingly handsome waiting for me to return._

_He smiled as he saw me come into the kitchen his eye's brightened instantly and it warmed my heart knowing that I made him happy. He made me happy is presence made me happy everything about him makes me happy it's redundant I know, but I can't help the way I feel about him with this change everything I feel just seems more intense I don't know if he feels the same way that I do and if his feelings are just as intense as mine, but all I know is that I want to feel this way with only him._

"Hey sweetheart took you long enough." He said with a smirk on his gorgeous face.

"He back comrade." I said while walking to the counter he was sitting on to give him a peck on his lips he still had to bend down to kiss me and my 5'6 stature wasn't helping his 6'2.

"Oh by the way Adrian, Sydney wants you to go meet her upstairs. I think she misses you guess she can't be without you for even just a few short minutes, but who could blame her when you love someone so much with that fire and passion burning it's hard to be away." I said looking back to Dimitri telling him my gaze that I feel all towards him the way Sydney feels for Adrian.

"Thank you and I'll see you two later then." He said and dashed away off to his bedroom with Sydney.

_I turned my attention my attention back to Dimitri he was just starring at me with fascination and love and a little lust and god only know what else this god like man is thinking and it even terrified me to even think of what he might be thinking so I let that thought go and he just flashed me that smile that I love so very much._

"You have no idea how beautiful you are right now so much that it feels like it hurts." He whispered into my ear.

"Then don't look at me then." I whispered back into his chest.

"I would hurt me even more if I didn't." He said with a slight smile that I felt on my hair as he breathed me in.

"Your scent is a little different in a good way you still smell absolutely delicious and ravishing to me." He said aa little too seductively in my ear once again. "Nothing about you can turn me off and I mean nothing I still love you the same as before and after and our still the same beautiful girl I fell madly in love with the moment I laid eyes on her. That won't ever change you mean everything to me my world revolves around you and theirs nothing anyone can do about it."

_His words penetrated deep in my heart with so much force I have no words to describe this wonderful and amazing man. Love wasn't the right enough word to even begin to describe how I feel about him, but then again theirs never a right enough word for how I feel about him. How my heat skips a million beats when he walks into the room, his presence is so strong that I feel dizzy instantly, the way he leans into me for a kiss, the way he touches me in all the right places only secretly wanting him to touch all the wrong ones with his gorgeous hands. He makes my heart jump out my chest and I'm complete! He completes me!_

**So what did you guys think let me know in those reviews! Can't wait to read them.**


	12. Chapter 12 The Word of The Alchemist!

**Chapter 12 The word of the alchemist!**

**Sydney's P.O.V.**

_Rose is handling her situation rather subtle about it and I know one of the reasons behind that subtlety is Dimitri that man has become her greatest strength while she became his greatest weakness, but that's a good thing for both of them they will learn to trust and confide in each other to mirror each other and they will grow as a couple. She left he faith in my hands to give her the answers she so desperately wanted I admired her for that if I were her I don't know if I could put my faith in someone's hands, but I dismissed against that thought because she left her faith in my hands for her love of Dimitri he made her even stronger with his love and that was something very admirable that also meant she trust me enough to help her. I quickly snapped myself out of my train of thoughts when I heard the door knob turn._

"Hey sweetheart miss me?" He asked and walked to my side of the desk running sloppy kisses down my overly sensitive neck.

_The things he does to me I swear he sends shivers down my body and he knows it. I have so much love for him that at times it feels unbearable, but I guess that's what love is love is unbearable and painful and wonderful all at the time. I'm glad I get to live this crazy happy love with him. _

"You know I always miss you when were not together even if its just for a few minutes it's hard to be without you if you know what I mean it aches my heart it feels like its breaking when your not with me its hard to explain how much you mean to me."

"I know love I feel the same way, but don't worry I'm not going anywhere I wouldn't even dream of it my heart wont let me it's yours forever I'm yours forever and I made that promise to you to last me a lifetime. So what did you find out?" He asked kissing my cheek from behind me I loved those sweet kisses hell I lived for those kisses.

"For the most part she's not immortal so it will be a relief to her when she knows that and it will give Dimitri a piece of his mind back that they get to be together, but yeah she'll age just a lot slower I compared her blood sample to one I had a while ago of Dimitri when the drugs happened and yeah their correct she'll age just at a much slower pace and also her blood has healing capabilities I don't really know the extent of them, but I guess that's something she'll figure it out on her own we just have to wait that part out and see what happens and what she makes out of it."

"So then she's not so different and far from us than I thought then. You know I expected her to be a lot more different and uncontrollable, but I like this better did you know she's still shadow kissed."

"Really, but I thought she had to die to be shadow kissed." I said rather shocked at what Adrian had just said.

"She did die I saw it in her aura immediately when I first saw her she's shadow kissed to Lissa I guess it's something very private and difficult for them to talk about and I don't really blame them for not wanting to either, but don't worry love I'm sure they'll open up eventually. I just thought that because of her change it might break the bond they share, but I guess my theory was wrong love." He finished and kissed the nap of my neck.

"Their connected beyond anything I will ever understand. All I know is that somehow the bite triggered the vampire in Rose she was half after all so it must have reacted and changed her to vampire for the exception of magic and immortality and this." I said shaking the clear liquid vile I had in my hands.

"What is that? It looks like saliva." Adrian said in slight disgust.

"Oh please saliva grosses you out when you have done far worse." I said to him with a smirk.

"What you want me to do far worse than I've already done because I surly don't mind unless you do?" He whispered seductively in my ear.

"As much as I'd like too I can't I have to get these results to Rose and Dimitri they must be freaking the hell out I think Rose more though Dimitri is trying to stay as sane as possible and be strong for her while she falls apart she does a good job of hiding it and being the tough girl, but she also needs to feel vulnerable and let someone else be strong for a change."

"Okay love I understand and I figured the same as you the worry is more than evident in their aura and in their faces, but theirs not much I could tell them when I don't know anything they just needed the comfort of each other's presence…so what's with the clear liquid vile of saliva?"

"Well it's Rose's saliva for one thing and its completely harmless same chemicals that your saliva has for the bite that you no longer do to humans, but even though you should you don't want too and did you know that she has two sets of fangs on her incisors and her canines yup and their way smaller than Moroi fangs their not even close to half an inch and yes I know what a half inch is just by eye balling." I said.

"Really well at least she and Dimitri can be happy together without one or the other feeling any less it doesn't matter if she's a little different sometimes different can be a good thing I would know. Don't you agree love?" He asked

"Actually I do they were made for each other and that is more than obvious and I'm happy he found someone that makes him happy that completes him and compliments him the way Rose does she's perfect for him and it makes me happy that we had a little part in them finally getting together other wise I think it would have been more difficult for them."

"It's like what they say when a man truly loves a woman she becomes his greatest weakness and when a woman truly loves a man he becomes her greatest strength." He said whispering to my ear and holding me close to his gorgeous and intoxicating body. "My thought's exactly." I said into his ear. He was whispering sweet nothings in the nap of my neck holding my hips against his and brushing his lips down my neck and grazing his fangs on that sensitive part on my collarbone. He let out a seductive laugh that made my eyes roll back.

"Adrian please if you don't stop... I won't be able to either and frankly I really don't want to stop you, but we have a friend down there that needs answers and to be exact were talking about the love of Dimitri's life. Do you really want to torture them more than they are probably torturing themselves at the moment?"

"Your right love I'm sorry and I got carried away, but really could you blame me when you are the most beautiful thing to walk this earth you're a goddess and I can't control myself when I'm with you and I know I'm being selfish because I need you my body needs you and aches for you in so many different ways to be touched and loved by you…you drive me insane, but I love you more than anyone I will ever love you have my heart, mind, body and soul I live for you and only you and I wouldn't want it any other way and your right we should probably go downstairs and let them know that she's okay."

"That would be best my love we'll continue this later I promise I know we haven't had much time together and we need it, but their important too we can't be selfish when we have the answers they so desperately need to hear I wouldn't be able to look them in the eye if I didn't go tell them now." I said rather sadly more so than I intended.

"I know love don't worry they will get their answers and we can finally have a moment together because I haven't had much time with you all week and I just can't wait to hold you in my arms and lavish you with soft sweet kisses. Ready to go then?" He asked with a knowing look he was already getting me hot and bothered and he knew it.

"Ready!" I said and he let go of my waist and grabbed my hand to lead us out the door and to our awaiting family.

**Dimitri's P.O.V.**

_I was still sitting on the kitchen counter and Rose started pacing back and forth I could see all this waiting was torturing her and I just wanted to do anything and everything for her whatever it took just to get her piece of mind back. I didn't want to say anything and add to her nerves so I just let her be at the same time her pacing was driving me insane it felt like if she didn't stop soon their would soon be a hole in the middle of the kitchen._

_Eventually I got tired of not comforting her when that's all I ever wanted to do just hold her in my arms and tell her everything will be alright she's my everything and I will do anything for her whatever it takes._

"Baby its going to be alright I'm sure Sydney will come back with pleasing answers." I meant every word I said even if she didn't at the moment I have faith in Sydney she's never let me down and I know she won't do it now when she knows how I feel about Rose.

_She wasn't having it though nothing I was saying to ease her mind was helping her all I could do was sit there and let her be when all I wanted was to push her against me and hold her in the security of my arms. I hate seeing her this way torn apart for answers that she was trying to figure out on her own and process everything that happened today._

_What could I do how could I comfort her when I didn't know how too and I don't think she'd let me and that was something I'm afraid off her rejection towards me and push me away. I don't know if I could handle that she's my weakness and that's something I accept, but the one thing I know for sure I wont be able to accept is her rejection I'd go completely insane if she does, but that's not something I can tell her I just have to be here for her until she's ready to hold onto me. _

"Dimitri what if I have to be quarantined or something because I'm dangerous." She said a little scared.

_It surprised me a little to hear her voice it was just about a whisper with a tint of fear then I just realized what she had just said it took me a second to register it stifled an inner laugh I didn't want her to think that I was making fun of her, but what she said was a little funny to me._

"That won't happen love you have so much self control were not that far off from each other were equal now you and me whatever it takes." I said looking into her chocolate brown eyes that had golden flecks in them.

"Whatever it takes!" She repeated my words grabbing my hands and looking at me dead in my eyes. As I was bending to give her a kiss in walk Sydney and Adrian hand in hand.

"Uh hey guys any news?" I asked

"Were we interrupting something? Adrian replied smirking like hell.

"Yes!" Rose and I said in unison we just smiled at each other and turned to look at them.

"Sorry guys I didn't know you two were in the middle of something, but I can come back when you both are ready." Sydney said with a questioning look in her eyes, but the way she said it also sounded like she was teasing us.

"Uh no please don't go you can tell us whatever it is you found out about me now no more waiting the suspense is killing me." Rose said with pleading eyes to Sydney who in return pulled her hand and gave her a hug.

"What was that for Syd you don't look like the sappy type of chick who likes to hug? That's not really my style either, but Lissa is so sappy that she likes to hug so I don't really have much of a choice I'm getting used to it. " Rose said through gritted teeth while Adrian and I just chuckled at them.

"Well I'm not, but only with Adrian anyway that's beside my point."

"So what's your point then?" Rose asked

"Tell them already babe." Adrian chimed in as he walked closer to the kitchen island where Sydney and Rose were just standing to hold her against him while Rose was standing between my legs looking at them in anticipation.

"Your fine Rose your normal… you're a vampire, but your normal no more than Dimitri your aging process is a little slower, but not by much and your blood also has healing capabilities I don't know much about that, but I guess you will figure that part on your own and your bite is non toxic and by that I mean if you were to bite someone they wont turn, but you are also strong more so than when you were Dhampir I don't know the extent of that either, but again you'll figure that on your own just take it down a notch though you don't want to hurt anyone and also you don't have elemental magic I guess because you were Dhampir the bite just activated the vampire side of you, your not internally dead your as much alive as I am and as normal to Dim as you can get so relax and be happy and make him happy." She said to Rose and embraced her once again and shot me a smile.

"Thank you Syd I can't tell you how much your words mean to me and how relived I am that I'm no different than Dimitri maybe he's a little more special than me, but that's something I'm totally okay with and I'm sorry I don't have anything to repay you with, but all I have to offer you is my complete gratitude and if you're willing to accept my friendship as well." Rose said whole heartedly.

"Of course I accept your friendship and don't worry about any type of payment your family now once you start dating any of these four well three now, but it automatically makes you family because that means their in this relationship for the long run." She said flashing her smile at Adrian than looking at me while I nodded.

"Most definitely for the long run." Adrian and I said in unison. He then leaned into Sydney for an intimate kiss as I did the same with Rose. Then she whispered in my ear sending chills down my spine.

"I'm going to be okay." She whispered delicately in my ear with that beautiful sing song voice she has.

"I know baby I told you that everything was going to be alright didn't I whatever it took whatever I had to do I'd do it."

"Don't worry I know I would do the same for you in a heart beat you know that too right whatever it takes." She said into my tear streaked shirt.

"Whatever it takes baby no matter what." I said into the nap of her beautiful neck.

_I'm getting the impression that whatever it takes has become a deeper meaning to Rose and I every couple has something that means something to them I guess this is one of them that means a lot to us for some reason these words fit us perfectly I really don't know what it is about them not so much a hidden meaning because the words themselves mean exactly what they are and I will do whatever it takes for her, for me, for us. _

"Uh were heading to bed see you guys in the morning. And Rose don't worry about Lissa I'll help you explain things to her. She and Christian needed some alone time so they went up to his room earlier oh and don't worry about any noise all the bedrooms are sound proof." With that she and Adrian both walked out and ran hand in hand disappearing up the stairs out of ear shot and out of sight.

"Sound proof huh?" She asked.

_I gulped _

"Yeah." I simply stated.

"Do I want to know?" she asked looking a little disappointed.

"I don't know do you?" I asked her.

_This was something I was hoping never having to explain to her, but Sydney beat me to the punch and it was a painful punch to my gut because for one I didn't want to hurt her with my troubled past I know she accepts me with or without it, but it was something I never really wanted to explain to her not because I didn't want too, but because I'm ashamed at what I've done I wish I could have waited for her and it hurts me, but theirs nothing I can do about that now all I can do is love her the way she deserves to be loved those were the worst years of my life before she walked into it with a grand entrance it was the life style of the rich and annoying something Sydney used to say to us a lot and she was right to say it, but she made us realize that love is more important than living that kind of life. _

"Will I be upset about it?" She looked into my eyes with so much concern and love and sadness, but I knew that regardless of what I'd tell her she'll still be by my side and that's the only thing I want now.

"Baby that was a past that I now regret and despise I had and I hate myself for it this was way before you and Lissa and even Sydney came into our lives we were all out of control every one of us as pre-teens and teens we partied like their was no tomorrow and hard we drank even harder and we've been with girls more than I can count and even remember, but that doesn't mean a damn thing to me now since you came into my life when I first saw you I didn't just fall in love with you…you also made me want to be a better man regardless of the past I held all I want is you. And I thank Sydney because she also had a lot to do with our change when she first got with Adrian we calmed the fuck down greatly and she's kept us in check since then all you did was just add to it, but it also meant more to me."

"I know I'm sorry I shouldn't have even asked I didn't want to bring back old and painful memories don't worry your past wont hang over our heads because all I want and need is you and only you… you're my present and my future." She smiled at me I love that smile so damn much it makes my heart ache with so much love when I see that smile.

"I'm glad you think that way because don't for a second think that I'm letting you go that easily. Do you want to go lay down with me in my bedroom or I should say our bedroom now because you're the only one I want to share it with now don't worry you're the only girl that's ever seen and will ever see it." I said looking into her eyes so she knew that I meant every word.

"The only really?" she asked rather shocked.

"The only." I repeated.

"Okay let's go then." She said flashing that smile once again.

"As usual I'll behave I promise I just want to hold you." I said as I lead her out of the kitchen to the staircase. "Don't be afraid I won' do anything unless you want me too and their wont be any pressure trust me I can wait as long as it takes for as long as you want to make me wait I really don't mind because I want to show you how much you mean to me the right way I want to do everything with you the right way just like I'm sure Tasha wanted us to in the first place. The one who should be afraid is me you sometimes get this look in your eyes that make's me feel like you want to jump my bones." I said with a cocky laugh.

"Don't push your luck comrade you can seriously get hurt I don't know my own strengths full potential just yet so you better what yourself." She said teasing me a little with the way she moved around me.

"Are you challenging me?" I asked teasing her back. I could feel her slight discomfort at my teasing her back, but I also want her to get used to it because my cousins and I tease a lot and I just don't want her to feel uncomfortable.

"No, but I've trained all my life to protect a life more valuable than my own I know

how to kick a little ass and today didn't prove that I could because I didn't even see them coming let alone what they were." She said a little defensive.

_I hate fact that she just said that to me that she thinks Lissa's life is more valuable than her own I know what she meant by that she not only one who knows things I have information of my own, but I know she wants to be Lissa's guardian, but that's not necessary anymore when she has me and Lissa has Christian we will all be safe plus its not like we don't know how to play offense._

"Try me then we have a little training center of our own here so I don't mind a little throw down between you and me. So what do you say promise I wont cheat." I smirked at her little.

_I can tell she was thinking about it I also knew she wasn't going to back down she's not the type of girl to back down from a fight no matter what kind it was either to train or for fun or a real fight she wont back down no matter what and I also just needed the excuse to see her gorgeous body flex when she moved and drenched in sweat. I know how wrong of me to think that way, but come on I'm a guy and I play dirty and I just want so type of skin contact with her even if that mean to let her kick my ass I'd gratefully bow down to her knees and let her._

"Fine deal, but what's the catch and don't say theirs no catch because I know theirs always a damn catch. If I win what do I get?" She asked with that seductive look in her eyes again with the hint of gold in them while putting her hair up in a high pony tail and stripping herself of her scarf and black tank top and just bearing her pink and black sports bra and denim shorts. Damn does she have any idea what she's doing to me at the moment? I guess she does because she's just looking at me with that smirk again.

"Uh Rose what do you think your doing?" I knew exactly what she was doing she was torturing me in the sexiest way possible and she knew it I saw it in her eyes I tried to calm myself down I don't know how good that was working for me, but I hope good enough that she doesn't notice how incredibly turned on I am by her.

"Oh come on Dimitri this is not the first time you've seen me with practically nothing on. Don't tell me you don't like what you see?" She said seductively while unbuttoning my Polo Ralph Lauren shirt.

_Fuck she's teasing me and I can't handle it I feel like I'm losing control of myself I've never been put in this situation before I never had to work for it never had to back out from it either it was always just put out there for my taking, but I can't do that now because I love her and that was the only thing keeping me from jumping her._

_She really knows how to seduce a man with very little effort from her part even with just a look in her eyes I knew any guy would drop to their knees just by looking at her if she's able to do it with just simple words and gestures and that look she gets in her eyes imagine what the hell she doing to me now by stripping off the little clothes she had on and stripping me of my shirt and running her nails down my chest to my abs and stopping on my hip bones. It's driving me insane and its taking everything in me to control myself at the moment I don't know how much more of it I can take._

"Rose please you have no idea what you are doing to me your doing this with out any mercy and I…I can't control myself and you win I don't want to fight." I said as I walked away from her to stand against the door and catch my breath trying to get myself together she slowly crept closer to me I wanted her too, but I also didn't and I don't want to stop her either I want her to be comfortable around me its just so hard to not touch her and there I stood shirtless and sweating as I was just finished with my routine workouts and she was only making the sexual tension between us even greater. I pulled her against me she didn't protest and kissed her hard making her lips swell when I pulled away breaking the passionate kiss.

"You're not just another conquest of mine I fell madly and irrevocably in love with you and I can't bear to ever be without you. I need you the same way our bodies need blood." I whispered to her in the nap of her neck making her shiver in my hands she has to know how serious I am about us and this isn't a game I'm playing it for real I love her and I want her forever.

"I know I feel the same way I don't want to be with out you either I want you forever isn't it strange how love can be the happiest thing ever, but can also cause the most pain? Yet everyone still keeps searching for it." The way she said it sent shivers down my spine I fear that she may not believe my words, but I can' afford to think that way I just don't want her ever thinking that I will ever break her heart because I will never let that happen.

"I won't hurt you Rose my heart, my mind, body and soul won't let me the only thing I know that can ever hurt me is you if you ever decide you no longer want me, but I won't stand in your way to stop you if you truly love someone all you want is for them to be happy even if that means it's not with you and if I don't I'll let you go even if it kills me as long as your happy."

"I told you I want you forever that is not a discussion we should be having. We know what we want and what we want is each other and that should just be the end of this conversation." She said with irritation and she was right we were making our feelings clear and we both managed to make them more than clear and now I understood what Tasha would tell us when you know someone was meant for you…you just know and I know that she's mine to love and I'm hers to love.

"So then I take it that you wouldn't protest against a little gift that I want to give you and formally ask you something I've been meaning to ask you, but shit keeps getting in the way of that and I can't put it off any longer it's not in my nature."

"Uh what kind of gift?" She asked a little terrified of the idea.

"Don't worry love it's nothing to be afraid of it has been in my family for a very long time and it's a symbol of two hearts or I should say two open hearts behind every open heart there is a story. If your hearts open love will always find its way in. The men in my family give it only to the woman the chose to love forever as times changed so did the design my cousins and I adopted this one we've kept them for a while. Sydney wears hers proudly it took her longer to accept it, but I hope you will give me the honor of accepting it now and wearing it for me." I said as I reached into the small drawer of my night stand to take out the small box that held the delicate titanium made silver necklace and the matching wide id bracelet with the same hearts engraved on the top. The one I will be wearing from this day forth if she accepts my families love crest. "Rose this is a two way thing the bracelet is for me to wear with the same promise this has been the way of my family for generations and along with it in the future one day be bonded in all that is holy."

"Okay wow uh this was not what I had expected so you're serious about this and about us?"

"Absolutely dead serious this is my way of asking you to be my soul mate, my heart, my soul, my everything the term girlfriend just doesn't cut it out for me. That word means so little when you mean so much." She looked awe struck so I just gave her a minute to process everything that I had just explained to her.

_I knew that what I was asking of her was a very difficult task to trust me and have faith in my words was a big thing for her the same it was for me, but not anymore since I met her and it was a part of her that I didn't entirely have just yet, but I'm more than willing to wait for it. This has to mean something to her the way it means to me._

"This is a symbol of my commitment to you in every shape and form I give you my heart, mind, body and soul. I love you with every beat of my heart and I hope you will someday be able to say those words back to me." I pleaded with my eyes and my voice breaking at my last words.

"Okay I'm putting my faith and trust and my all in you Dimitri please don't let me down and break my heart in the process. I don't know if I could live with myself if that were to happen. I don't know if I can see myself with out you anymore I like this feeling when you're close I just don't want to feel the emptiness without it. I accept your commitment and I give you mine."

"Thank you…you have no idea how much this means to me and they also have magic embedded in them they help you see deceit it was a lesson we all learned when Adrian and Sydney first got together it was harder on her and we all agreed that we'd enchant them so to speak the same way the school is protected so are these your going to be able to tell truth from lies."

"Wait what?" What happened that you guys had to enchant them?"

"Sydney went through hell we knew that if and when we ever found our other half it would be difficult for her because of the past we carried and well Sydney basically was being emotionally tortured by Adrian's past conquests and that's just putting it lightly it was far worse for the both of them they were torn apart for a while until they talked it over for hours until she came to terms with that ugly fucking past we so much despise believe it or not we were horrible teenagers and everything that came along with it. When Sydney came into Adrian's life she not only changed him for the better she changed Christian and me as well."

"But I thought there are four of you guys?"

"There are Mase is a mess he doesn't get it actually now that I remember Mason was trying to talk Christian into helping him hook up with you at the time I hadn't met you yet, but for some reason I felt jealous and I was angry at him for thinking that way of you when I didn't even know you myself Christian said you were beautiful, but he didn't say that you were this beautiful then I had to let out steam and the only way I could do that was by hitting something and then I asked Christian to go with me to the training center and that same night that's when we met and that was the moment that I fell madly in love with you and yes it was love at first sight."

"Yeah well you made quite an impression yourself so are you going to put it on me or is it just going to stay in the box for decoration." She said looking down at the necklace that was still resting in the box in my hand.

"Oh finally about time I thought you'd never ask and yes I'd love to put it on you." I leaned into her slipping on the necklace on her delicate neck and placed a gentle kiss on the back where the necklace now hung." It's beautiful!" She whispered in my ear while my face still lingered close to her neck.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now this is beyond the greatest day of my life and you have made me the happiest man in the world and I have no words to express this feeling."

"I feel the same and I feel like I've known you forever today was like a wake up call for me we had an instant connection a fire burning through our veins that I was doing everything I had in me to suppress and fight against it since the day we met and Adrian and Sydney helping me put sort and put my feelings together and then my change happened and I never thought in a million years I would ever say these words, but I came to trust the word of an alchemist and I came to trust Sydney and I think it would be great if we thanked them for everything they both did for us today."

"We will, but maybe we should get some rest first we still have Lissa and Christian to speak to about what's happened and we just need to be ready for anything."

"Yeah, but I'm not sleepy."

"I didn't say sleep I said rest." It made me chuckle a little guess she doesn't need much sleep anyone."

_We were so lost in the emotional conversation we just had that we both forgot about the bracelet still in the box and I guess she remembered at that exact moment because before I knew it we both reached out for it at the same time and at the brief second we locked eyes and her beautiful chocolate brown eyes sparkled with that hint of gold again. It had to mean something because she blinked a few times and shook hear head and before I knew it she was at the window in a flash._

"Baby what's wrong talk to me. Tell me what the matter how do you feel don't forget I do know a little about being a vampire maybe just a little different than you because I was born this way and you changed, but it's alright everything is basically the same we're the same our bodies just react differently to certain emotions and that's okay mine are harder to see because I learned to control the way I feel so no one can tell other than Adrian who can see it like a beacon. Don't forget I'm also a man and I've had needs and urges in more ways than one." I slowly crept behind her to assure her I was here for her.

"Dim…I…my…"

_I noticed the slight change in the way she spoke and it could only mean one thing she was more hyper sensitive than me and her eyes gave way to what she was feeling and along with the urge she has to pierce her fangs into my flesh I caught a glimpse of them when she moved her head slightly towards me and they were beautiful just like her they no longer looked scary to me they are apart of the woman I love and I love everything about her._

_I knew all this just by what her body was telling me and telling my body vampires react differently than humans were more aware of each other we understand body language better and her body was telling me that she wanted me the same way I want her, but she's afraid and to be truthful so am I._

"Its okay baby let me see you I want to see them." I chuckled a little in her ear as I said that I wanted to see every part of her and she had to know that I could care less if she bit me or not.

"Dim…I'm…sorry...they won't go away." She spoke softly a little embarrassed.

"Baby turn around don't be afraid it's not in your nature to be afraid. I'll help you." She slowly turned around to face me and shut her beautiful lips in a tight line, but I could still see the bulge on her upper lip.

"Let me see them." I said once again a little demanding. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours?" I asked pleading with my words and my eyes as I flashed her one of my wickedest smiles descending my own gangs for her to see. That earned me that beautiful smile that I love so much and she had the most gorgeous teeth I have ever seen two tiny sets of fangs on each side of her lateral incisors and canines and they are magnificently beautiful just like her.

"Their beautiful just like you." I said looking into her gorgeous eyes with those speaks of gold flicking around once again.

"How do they go away? I managed it before when I first ate and when Sydney checked me, but now they just won't go away. Why?" She whispered into my chest breathing me in like I was doing to her. Her question made me laugh a little, but I managed to hold it in.

"Relax…breathe and let go of your worries." She smiled and looked up to me and they were gone. "Good job baby you did it."

"See not so bad huh and please don't shy away from me I need to ask you something that I'm dying to know." I said pulling her even closer to me if that was even possible. "What is it?" "Your eyes sparkle gold sometimes when were close what do you think that means?" I asked a little suspiciously I think I already knew the answer to that question, but I just wanted to hear it from her lips. "Since your eyes go red when you're hungry what do you think the gold flecks mean?"

_She was obviously feeling something that she was having the need to not talk to me about it and whatever it was that she was feeling she's so desperately trying to suppress it and embarrassed to talk to me about it. I don't like her feeling that way I want her to learn to trust me with her thoughts and feelings so we can share everything together. I no longer have the need to hide my past from her I don't want her to hide her present with me._

**Rose's P.O.V.**

_He's right the change in my eyes reflected my feelings or needs whatever you want to call it, but how was I going to tell him that I was turned on by him my body needed and craved him in every way possible how the fuck was I going to get the courage to tell him all of that if before I even turned it was intense that was all nothing compared to how it is now my body feels like it's on fire, consuming me from the inside out my attraction to him was now embedded in every living cell of my body and my heart no longer rested in me it was now resting in his hands. I guess I am more hyper sensitive._

"Baby it's alright trust me." He said pleading with me silently to help him understand the new mystery that is me.

"Dim…I…I think I know what it means!" I said shyly. "What is it baby its okay just tell me what it is." He whispered in my ear holding me tight against him once again and nibbling on my ear lobe. "It means I want you." I whispered back into his chest.

"I thought so I knew they flicked with lust every now and then I just needed to hear you say it your feelings are more obvious than mine its true how the saying goes the eyes don't lie and in your case that's very true they don't. Don't worry love I want to wait though this is going to happen eventually, but I also want it to be perfect for you when it does." He leaned into me and kissed my lips.

_It made me nervous just thinking about us this way it sent shivers down my spine imagining being loved by him for the first time the way he would feel resting on top of me his strong muscular arms holding me against him supporting me god okay Rose seriously you need to stop thinking about this._

"We don't have to wait everything I feel is just more intense and it feels right to be with you." I said. "Oh no baby…not going to happen as much as I want to believe me and I really do, but I can't I want to court and everything spoil the living crap out of you because I love you and I want to make you happy and do everything with you the right way I know it maybe hard to believe because I didn't care who I slept with, but I do now because the woman I want to sleep with now is the only one I want forever and I need to do this the right way for you and me love. I'm sorry." He said giving me a kiss on my third eye he's sweet and romantic and it terrifies me that he's now thinking this way.

"Okay we'll do this your way then, but can I now please put that bracelet on you now. I think I earned that right don't you agree." I asked him.

"I completely agree, but can you also do me a favor?" He asked. "Whatever you want." I said as he went to one of his drawers and took out one of his Polo Ralph Lauren t-shirt and handed it out to me. Right I forgot I was still in my sports bra. "Please put it on I can't concentrate or control myself when I see you like that." He said it with a genuine smile. "And now you may do me the honor of putting this on me." He said shaking the box in my face while I put his shirt on. I took off his other bracelet that hung on his right hand and clipped the new one on and handed him thee old one.

"Don't worry this one is meaningless to me it's just for show this one suits me better now it shows I'm taken and I'm in love and I love it. You have no idea how long I've waited to wear it I just needed to find you first I couldn't see it any other way." As he leaned in and brushed his lips against mine.

_We hugged and laid me down onto his chest while he laid on his bed he didn't bother fixing it he just laid on top of his fluffy black and silver comforter his smell was incredible, intoxicating and it was sending shivers throughout my body he was just whispering sweet nothings into my ear and brushing his fingers through my hair and I closed my eyes and everything started going black as I drifted off to sleep dreaming of him._

**Okay guys here you have it two chapters making up for the time that I haven't updated can't wait to read those reviews so please make them as long as you want they make me happy what do you think will happen next? Let me know what you guys though of these chapters and what you think will happen in the next one.**

**Much love from me.**


End file.
